tell me you remember
by EdwardCullensLuckyBite
Summary: Bella: own group, vampire, hunts humans. Edward: own group, vampire, hunts aminals. These two have never meet, or at least one of them can't remember...**Story better then summary. Full summary inside. Trust me you'll like it R&R**
1. The past

Bella has been a vampire for over forty years now, not remembering anything from her human life, except the night everything changed. The question is who changed her, she never saw the face of the man that changed her, the only thing she remembers about him is his voice, and how much sadness it had in it. He left, leaving her to live in her new life by herself. Not teaching her anything about who she was, or what she should eat.

So time flew by, she got tired of being alone, so she changed her best friend Dan, soon after that she changed Jeana and Jaylin. And Dan without her permission changed his best friend Chuck. So all together, they were the group of vampires, that went on living and hunting among the humans.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves here, there still is the past we have to get though first. Bella was alone for five years, having no family or friends to turn to. She stayed in the dark alleys and wondered though the misty forests, never being able to find anything. Till one night while on her journey she heard voices from the back of the forest.

"That one there, he looks lonely." One joked.

"Well you better run fast, he's mine." A female laughed.

There was a loud growl of an animal, a bear she thought. Then the voices came back.

"Well he's a feisty one."

"He sure is. Jasper take his left side, I'll go for the right. You two attack from the back and front." He chuckled, "He's going down."

Bella managed to make her feet move to their voices, but stopped when she heard a branch crack under her foot.

"What was that?" One asked.

"I don't know. Let's finish and get out of here."

She gulped and crouched down, low enough to see though the brush that sat in front of her. She saw four people, three men and one girl, attacking a bear. She put her head further into the brush, _no eating it_, she thought. _Could they be? _She watched them stand up and look at each other. The two men and the tiny girl looked towards the dark haired boy, watching him intensely.

"Someones here." He stated turning around.

She gasped and flew to the ground in one swift move, making no sound at all. She could no longer see them though, she had to trust the voices and the footsteps she heard. There was a moment of silence. She shut her eyes, her lips forming a straight line.

"Are you alright?" She let out a breath and stayed still, "Um, I'm talking to the girl behind the brush."

Bella stood up, her lips curved around her teeth. She watched the group step backwards. Still she stood in the shadows of the trees, "Okay. No need to get mean." The built boy said smiling.

"She wont do anything." The girl said walking forward, "What's your name?"

"Bella." She shouted, growling beneath her breath.

"I'm Alice. We won't hurt you."

"Stay back!" Bella yelled, throwing her hands in front of her.

"She's right, we won't do anything to hurt you." The boy said, "I'm Edward." He turned his head and looked towards the rest of the group, he pointed to the blonde boy, "That's Jasper and that's Emmett. Just calm done, we don't want to fight."

Out of nowhere a calming sensation ran through Bella's body, "What is that?" She asked worried.

"That's just Jasper. He's calming you down." Edward said looking at her.

"I like it." Bella smiled.

The group nervously laughed, "I'm glad, maybe we can talk now."

"Talk?" She asked.

"Yes, about where your from and who turned you." Emmett asked trying to spot the girls face.

"I'm from here, I think, and I have no idea who changed me into what I am."

"Maybe we can help." Alice offered, "Just come out."

"I shouldn't."

"She's hungry." Jasper said whispering to Edward who nodded his head to the information.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked tilting his head.

"When was the last time you ate?" Alice asked.

"Two days ago."

"Well you must be hungry." Edward said with a smile. He put his hand out politely, "You can have some of ours if you'd like."

"Where's the human?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, no. We're what you would call vampire vegetarians. We don't kill the innocent."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"We'll humans, they didn't do…"

"No," Bella said cutting him off, "Your still drink the blood of something living. I mean that's really not a vegetarian."

Edward laughed, "I guess not huh? But you can have some, it's just as good."

"Okay." Bella reached out her hand and grabbed his, using it to come out of the shadows. She watched his face turn paler as he meet her gaze. He continued to stare at her as she walked to the dead creature. His mouth hung open as she sat down next to it. Looking at it before she ate. She gently placed her lips on the animals fur, biting into it causally. She opened her eyes as the blood flowed from the sides of her mouth, her eyes darker then they have every been. Her fingers twisted in the fur of the animal.

"She must be extremely thirsty." Emmett said watching.

"Yeah." Edwards said, his voice flat, showing no emotion.

Bella moaned softly as the fluid ran down her throat. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, rubbing her hand over her mouth, wiping the excess that escaped, "Thank you."

"Yeah anytime." Edward said still staring at her, "How long have you been a vampire?"

"Five years." She stood up.

"What do you hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Humans."

Alice gasped, "Well then, we'll just have to change that."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Bella asked a bit annoyed. Nobody told her what to eat and what not to eat. Human's weren't anything different then that poor animal she just feed on. They both had lives and family's, what was the difference. Of course more people would miss a human, but that wasn't her problem, she never felt bad for the family she had just destroyed. Truthfully she felt quite proud of herself for being able to attack her prey with no help necessary.

"Teach you," Edward said kindly, "Like you should have been taught."

"I don't have time for that." Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

"You have eternity, so I'm pretty sure you have some free time." Emmett joked.

"Maybe I don't want to learn, I'm pretty good on my own."

"That is until the Volturi get a hold of you." Edward said starring her down.

"The who?" A confused look shot across Bella's face.

"Wow, you haven't been taught anything. I'm surprised your not dead." Emmett smiled.

"I can't die, you of all people should know that."

"You'd be surprised what the Volturi can do to people like us. It's more pain than you can ever imagine." He said shaking his head.

"Edward!! Alice??" A voice called from behind Edward.

"I have to go!" Bella said walking backwards.

"No it's okay. There are," Edwards twitched his fingers, "'Parents.'"

"That's cool, but I really should go."

"Don't be scared." Alice smiled.

"It's hard not to be." Bella sprung backwards and took off into the forest.

"Hey guys," Carlisle said looking around, "What'd I miss?"

"A girl. She's a vampire, but she knows nothing. Her name is Bella." Alice said looking over into the forest, "She just took off."

"A newborn?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Jasper said walking over to Esme, "She said it's been five years since she became one."

"What does she feed on?" Carlisle asked.

"Humans." Edward said in front of them, his eyes still fixed on the shadows of the trees.

"It's okay though, she'll be back," Alice tapped on her temple, "I know."

"Good, we should head back though." He looked over at Edward, "Are you coming?"

Alice ran to Edward's side, "Man it's like you've seen a ghost."

Edward looked down at the tiny figure next to him, "I guess it's just been a while since I've seen another one." He looked back into the trees before turning around, he could see her white teeth and beaming eyes starring back at him, "She's going to be a lot of work."

**Reviews are welcomed!!**


	2. The interview

**Still don't own Twilight, still wish I did**

"Are you sure she'll be out there?" Edward asked as his hands gripped the steering wheel harder, he pressed his foot on the gas.

"Yes Edward for the hundredth time, she'll be hunting." Alice smiled as she looked at him. He face was serious just as his tone, "Your worried about her aren't you?"

He looked at the tiny figure next to him, her voice ringing in his ears, "A little. I mean aren't you?"

"No," She looked out of the window at the trees that blurred past her, "We've seen worse in our days."

"Yeah, and they all ended up the same. Burning in flames. Alice we could actually save somebody that's not a human." He switched the signal on before turning right, "Aren't you a bit happy about that?"

"Well of course I'm happy, it's the best day ever, but I'm just trying to say, don't get your hopes up. Like you said she's going to be hard work."

"We can do it. And who knows, she could be easier than we think." Edward drove up to the an empty parking spot in front of a bookstore. He grabbed the keys and opened the door. He waited till Alice was fully out before locking it. They walked closely together as they entered the forest. People around whisper and pointed, "People always assume the worst."

Alice laughed and skipped into the darkness. After they were away from any humans they sped away, running as fast as they could, weaving in and out of the trees ways, "Edward stop." Alice slowed down and peeked behind a tree, "There." She said pointing to the brunette leaning against a tree.

"What is she doing?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward, you tell me." She said smiling at him.

"Oh right." He waited a while, listening to everything that she thought about.

_I hope they know I can see them._

"She knows we're here." He said tapping on Alice's shoulder.

"Darn." She walked in front of the tree, "Hi Bella."

"Hi." She leaned off from the tree, "What are you doing here?"

"We actually came looking for you." Edward said smiling, "We thought maybe you could come to our place, explain everything about you so we can understand more."

"What's to understand, we both alike." Bella said grinning.

_She's a toughie,_ Alice thought making Edward smile a little, "Well it's been awhile since we've seen another one of us walking around."

"Join the club." She lick her lips and walked forward, "I live my own life, I don't need to be taught anything."

"We're just trying to protect you." Alice protested.

"Protect me? From what?"

"The Volturi." Edward said his voice flat.

_Why do they keep saying that name? I didn't know the first time they said it, do they except me to know now?_

"No I don't I was just saying." Edward said answering her question.

"What?" Bella asked walking closer to them, "Did you just…"

"Yes he did." Alice smiled before she could finish, "And I see the future. Hence how we knew you'd be here."

"But how?"

"If you come with us we'll explain everything." Edward said he dangled his car keys, "Come on, if you want you can leave once we get there. Your in no danger, like you said, we're alike."

_Fine, but I get front seat._ Bella smiled looking towards Edward.

"Sorry Alice you have to sit in the back." He said still looking into Bella's golden eyes.

"Why do i…" She let out a deep breath, "You shouldn't of told her. I hate the back seat!" With that she turned around and started to walk towards the opening.

"You should of seen that one coming." Bella joked. She looked towards Edward who laughed quietly, "Is your car fast?"

"You bet it is." He looked at her, reading her thoughts, "I'll tell you where to turn." He pressed the keys in her palm and smiled.

Alice was humming in the back seat, "Slow down there's a cop in three minutes."

"She's pretty fun." Bella said as she pressed her foot against the brake, "Thank you."

Edward watched as the police officer car slowly faded behind them, "Faster." He felt the car speed up and roar under him, "Where did you learn how to drive?"

"My father taught me, I guess I never forgot." She looked in her rear view mirror as she switched lanes.

"Take a right on the next exit." Edward said looking ahead.

"Thank you." She said as she turned the wheel, "Keep going straight?" Edward nodded his head as she drove. Bella looked around confusingly.

"We don't like neighbors." Edward joked as he read her thoughts.

"I can tell." She snorted.

"We have a great backyard though, we don't even have to leave the perimeter of our home to hunt." Alice said as she kneed the seat in front of her.

"Turn here." Edward said as his seat went forward, "Yeah she does."

"Don't talk about me." She said crossing her arms, "Or in your case, think about me."

Bella looked around as she slowly drove on the stone path. In the distance she could see a white house, many windows. And in the garage she could see many cars. _That's great, rich vampires._ Edward chuckled as she pulled into the garage, "Thanks for letting me drive." She took out the keys and put them on his lap, "It's a nice car."

"I told him to pick this one." Alice said as she squeezed out of the car.

"Nice choice." She followed Edward to the doors.

"Don't be nervous." He said as he opened the door.

"I'm not." She bit her lip as she entered, "Wow. Nice place too."

"Carlisle, I got her to come." He said as he walked up the stairs. Instead of walking at the normal pace, Alice flew up the stairs. He turned around and waved for Bella to come.

"Who are you?" A blonde asked as Bella put her foot on the step.

"I'm Bella."

"Hmm." She said as she returned to the show she was currently watching, "I'm Rosalie."

"Pretty name." Bella said sarcastically as she ran up the stairs. When she got up she was amazed by how the place was so well put together. She walked into an office where Edward stood. In front of him was a blonde haired man smiling at her.

"I'm Carlisle." He put out his hand, and politely Bella shook it.

"Bella."

"I've heard about you, but never got to meet you." He said as he pointed to the seat in front of his desk, "You don't mind if you tell me about yourself."

"That's why I'm here." She smiled, "Ask away."

"Well for starters, how old are you? In your humans years?"

"Seventeen."

"Alright, do you remember your last name?"

"No," She nodded her head, "What's yours?"

"Cullen."

"Nice. Sorry you can keep going." Edward leaned against the wall and listened, to both words coming from her mouth and the words never spoken.

"Do you remember anything from before you were bitten?" He closed his hand and laid his head on top of it, "Were you in any danger?"

"If I can remember clearly, I was mugged and he shot me and ran."

"Hmm, do you remember anything about the vampire that bit you?"

Edward shifted his stance and listened closer, getting every bit of information as possible, "Did you get a chance to see his face?"

"No, I just remember his voice as he told me everything was going to be okay. It was too dark to see anything, but he came everyday to check up on me and when the burning was finally gone, he disappeared. Never to be seen again."

"Well I heard you have a human based diet. Do you just attack randomly?"

"Oh of course not. Just the bad guys you know, like the muggers and the pedophiles. That kind of thing, so when you think about it I'm doing the world good." Bella said remembering how surprised everyone was the other night when the word humans were mentioned.

"I wasn't surprised." Edward said still staring.

"Anyway, any other questions?"

"Do you live in the forest?"

"Urgh, no. Too damp, I live in the apartment I had when I was a human, I'm just glad I remembered the address." She snickered.

Carlisle chuckled along, "And I think this is about all for the moment, do you have any family member's still living?"

Bella looked down, pictures of her died mother flooded her mind. She remember how Edward could see, so she quickly remembered the night she met the Cullen's, "I have a father still living and a little brother. I guess you could call me a stalker, I check on them a lot. They don't know I do though, and I guess that is best, as seeing everyone thinks I'm died."

Carlisle nodded, "I don't think that at all, your just protecting them."

"Carlisle can you come here?" A woman called from down stairs.

"Excuse me." He said before he was gone.

"Well, what a day." Bella stood up.

"We know about you, but you know nothing about us." Edward said walking to her.

"And?"

"You should stay here." He looked out the door, "Nobody would mind trust me. And you can learn all you can. I'm here to help you."

"Help me huh?"

_fine…_

**please review…sorry if it wasn't a great chapter, I had a lot to do today, but I thought I should do a chapter anyway. Next chapter will be better.**


	3. The hunt

**Nope, still own nothing :)**

* * *

Bella laughed as Edward explained how his family had lived for the past hundred centuries, "Animals? Well that's no fun."

"Well we kind of stay away from the whole feeding on humans, except I never thought about what you do, I think that's different. Mostly we just see ourselves as protecters for the humans." He said as he stared at her.

"Me too. I slow the criminal rate."

"And that's a good thing…I think." He smiled, "But you can still go around humans? You have no problem with that do you?"

She took a deep breath and gazed outside of his window. His room was huge, compared to the place she lived in. Her place was filled with a couch and books thrown everywhere, here everything was neatly stacked, the couch straight and the television straight in front of it. Everything was prefect, and prefect wasn't something Bella knew, well that was until she saw Edward's face, "I did my first few months, but I'm pretty good right now. I've worked a good five years to control it."

"It just came to me, you were in the woods the day we meet you. Last time I checked there were no criminals located in the woods."

Bella laughed nervously, "Well…"

Edward shook his head, "It's fine. We all have those cravings, at least we feed you before you killed a hiker." He watched Bella's face lean towards the window again, "Do you…have any questions?"

"Yeah one," She said as she turned to face him, "Who is the Volturi?"

Edward did his breathtaking crooked smile, "There what you would call the police men to vampires. They control everything, make the rules and destroy those who break them. That's why everyone was curious as to why they have never talked to you." He looked into her eyes, "But since you don't kill for sport, I guess they would have no reason to."

"Oh. Well how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For a sad hundred and seven years."

"Wow…wait why sad?" Bella said as she scooted closer to Edward.

"Well, I mean it's been great but, it's been better."

"How better? If you don't mind me asking."

He bit his lips carefully and looked at her. He could hear everything she was thinking and nothing came close to what he was about to say, but he gave her credit for trying, "I met a girl a few years ago."

"Oh," She wanted to ask so much, but she couldn't seem to get them all out, except for the most important, "Did she…she die?"

"Yeah." His voice turned cold and monotone. The joy he once held was gone, his eyes turned a darker amber color as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Do you remember stuff about her?"

"She had dark brown hair and…" He said scrunching his face to retrieve the memory, "Brown eyes. She was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen in my year's I've lived."

"Was she like a close friend or something?"

"I wish. I'd only seen her a couple times, walking down the street and shopping for food. I was going to go up and talk to her, but I just couldn't. Then one day, she was gone."

If Bella could of cried this would have been the time. Could a vampire actually fall in love with a mere human? It didn't seem possible when she thought of it, but maybe it was. She knew a vampire could fall in love with another vampire, or at least that's where she thought this was going. She couldn't be sure though, she knew just a little about him. It was there second day of officially meeting and having a conversation, "I'm truly sorry." She looked at him, a smirk ran wide across his face. She was a bit confused, maybe he'd made a joke she didn't hear, then again she heard everything. His smile got wider as she thought about it…_thought_.

"Your quite the thinker." He said still smiling at her.

"You've got to keep reminding me, you can hear everything."

"I'd rather you keep thinking I don't, but either way you still have to think."

There was a knock at his door, "Could I bother for a moment?" The voice asked on the other side.

"Yeah." Edward said scooting away from Bella.

A dark haired woman walked in, "Oh Edward we're about to…" She looked at Bella kindly, "Oh pardon me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Esme, Edward and the others, adoptive mother." She held her hand out.

Causally Bella shook it, "I'm Bella."

She smiled at Bella and looked back towards Edward, "But, Carlisle, me and the rest of the gang are going to go hunt. I'm just letting you know." She nodded at Bella and closed the door.

"You haven't hunted have you?" He said returning his gaze back on Bella.

"No, you and Alice? Right?" Edward nodded his head and she continued, "Caught me right before I'd made my decision to go ahead and grab a bite to eat." She laughed quickly at her own joke.

"Well," He stood up, "It's nothing like human blood, but it will help."

"Are you asking me to go hunting with your family?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Stopping her body from leaning on him when there faces were inches apart, "No I'm asking you to hunt with me."

Bella could feel his breath on her face as he spoke softly to her. She tried her hardest not to think with her mind in the gutter, but that's where in ended up. That and in Edward's head too. She closed her lips in a tight line as she thought. Finally when she caught him looking down at her, his crooked smile staring right back, she knew it was no use to tell herself not to think a certain way, he was always going to know, "Then…then I'll come hunt with you." She said, no air leaving her mouth.

"I'm glad hunting is your number one priority." His smile still hung like a picture on a prefect frame.

She knew all to well he was replaying the moments she just thought about in his head as he spoke through the smirk of his, "Oh you know it."

"Care to race?"

"Care to lose?"

"Follow me." He took off running down the stairs. Bella was not one step behind as they shot out of the house. The wind had picked up and the temperate had drop, but neither had noticed and neither had time to notice as they raced threw the woods behind the house.

"Alice was right your backyard's great." She said softly.

"I know right!" He said excitement echoing through his voice.

She laughed at him as she ran. Air rushed up her nose, making her vampire instincts come alive. A burning sensation rubbed against her throat, causing her eyes to stare straight into the depth of the woods, "Over there."

"Race you there." He said turning in front of her.

"I'll try to save some for you." Bella stopped at the tree the stood in front of the lonely deer, "Ha I won."

Not a second later Edward was by her side, his head inches from her neck, "I let you." He said whispering into her ear.

She turned around, "Then I'll race you back to the house and still win." She raised her eyebrows, telling him she wasn't joking at all.

He laughed and looked in front of the tree, "Will that be enough?" He looked back at his side and she was gone. Out of nowhere he heard a snapping noise coming from behind him. He whipped around seeing Bella sitting next to another dear.

"No so you can have that one." Bella said pointing at the deer that was running away. She smiled and bit into the deer.

"Your so kind." He said running off. After a few seconds Edward stood in front of her with a deer in his hands, he dropped it on the ground and bit into it.

Both of them drank in silence. Well that's what Bella thought, but Edward was again listening to every thought that crossed her mind. So for fun, she thought of beating Edward in their race to go back to his house. She could muffled laughter from in front of her.

After a few minutes the both of them stood up and wiped their mouths with their hands, "You wish." He said looking at her.

"Or I don't wish." She turned and ran for the house.

"Cheater!" He jokingly called after her.

Bella sped up as she saw the little river that was seconds from her. Smiling, she jumped over landing a few inches from the door. She turned around and looked up as he looked down at her, "I win." She said as she reached her neck up, "again." Not a second of thinking passed through Edward's mind as he grabbed her face pulling it close to his, their lips crashing together with no hesitation.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. The dream family

**Don't own nadda. Sorry it's short though!!**

* * *

Edward tightened his grip around her face as their there kiss lingered on. He also did everything she loved, being able to read a person's mind came very handy at time like this, and Bella was pleased to know that what she wanted she would get. He lowered one of his hands from her face and dragged it along the side of her body. From her neck to her hip, from her hip to her thigh, he grabbed her thigh pulling it around his hip. With his strength the other thigh went along. When they were as close as they could get, Edward pressed her back along the side of the house, a quite moan escaping her throat. He laughed as he continued along the side of her jaw.

"Umm, you know your outside right?" Emmett laughed as he exited from the house, "Thank god we decided to use the front door."

Bella dropped her legs from his side, and wiped her mouth. She felt Edward's hands pulling down the now wrinkled sides of her shirt. A embarrassed look speared across her face as she faced the man who had caught them, "I'm Bella."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said still laughing at the site.

"You guys back so soon?" Edward asked, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Bro, we've been gone for half an hour."

Edward checked his watch, "Wow. Yeah I guess you have."

Emmett watched as Bella turned away from his gaze, hearing her ask Edward if they should go upstairs now, "No, no. Please continue in the…uh," He looked around smiling wildly, "Backyard. I guess you two like the side of the house more then the furniture indoors."

_Let's just go talk upstairs shall we?_ Bella thought as she heard Emmett laugh nonstop.

Edward nodded his head, "No that's fine, thank you. We're going to go talk upstairs if you don't mind."

"If that's what you want to call it, fine by me." He said still smiling as he walked back into the Cullen's mansion.

"I'm really sorry about that Bella." He shook his head, "I'm never ever like that, I truly don't behave like that. Ever."

"It's okay, I didn't care to object in anyway."

"No, you just don't get it. I've never _felt _like that, hence I've never acted like that."

Bella tilted her head and smiled, "Are you a vir…"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, "So am i."

"Yeah I know. You think a lot about that kind of stuff when there's action going on."

"Well I have to be prepared."

"It would have never gone that far." He insisted.

"Well now it won't. The mood's ruined, but I doubt if he hadn't come outside, we wouldn't of stopped."

He let out a deep breath, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"And do what?" She asked.

"Talk." He said as he turned, walking though the door.

"I'd like to see where that goes." She joked as she followed behind.

As Bella entered she saw the same blonde that was there the last time, sitting in the chair and watching television. She glanced up and met my gaze, a bored smile came across her face. After a couple seconds later she looked up to Edward.

"Hey," He said leaning towards Bella, "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Why…" She looked towards Rosalie, "Fine." She watched Edward run up the stairs, leaving the brunette and the blond alone.

"Hi again." She said staring at the television.

"Hi." Bella said waving her hand.

"So, what's your name? Since it seems like I'll be seeing you around a lot."

"Bella."

"Oh yeah you told me that didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." Bella said almost whispering.

"You look so much like this girl Edward knew a while back. Have I met you before?"

"No I don't believe so."

"Mmhh, so are you like Edward's girlfriend?"

"Um…" She didn't know quite how to answer that, sure they were more then friends, but maybe not that much more, "I don't know."

"'ya don't know. That's cool." She looked towards her, "I don't like to commit either, but then I met Emmett and we seemed to click."

"You two like a thing?"

"More than a _thing_."

"That's…cool. Congrats?"

"Thanks." She looked back up at the television, "Well it was nice getting to know you. You can leave now."

"Ok?" Bella took off with no hesitation at all. She was pretty glad to get out of blondies hair. When she got to the top of the stairs she could voices coming from the office she was in yesterday. She stood the registering the voices. She recognized them in an instant.

"I'm sorry Esme." Carlisle said apologetically.

"No it's not your fault, it's was an accident." She took a deep breath, "It's just been eating me these days, I can't seem to forget it suddenly. Maybe it's that girl."

"Bella?"

Bella lifted her head when she heard her name and walked a little closer.

"Yes her. She just seems so young like Alice and Rosalie. I just feel so sorry for her."

"I do as well, but we can not change anything."

"I bet she really misses the fact she can't have a baby." She said with a sigh.

"Well let's not mention it."

Bella ran her finger across the wall. _No babies?_ She stopped breathing as every thought of having a family fluttered in her head. Her dream of having a son was shot, dead. She felt stupid for ever believing she could reproduce. But also very angry for no one ever telling her. How could this mystery man not have told her this, it felt very important enough to be talked about. She walked into Edward's room her hand on her forehead.

"Bella!" He said standing up and walking to her.

"Yeah?" She said as she closed the door with her free hand. She walked over to the window and stared out.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't have children…"

"You didn't know that did you?" He asked.

"No I didn't." She said whispering.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because it must be hard to hear." He said walking behind her.

"Trust me it is."

He stood there silently, all of her pictures of families ran through his head, "You have all these pictures. A boy and a little girl in pigtails."

"They were my dream family, the family I wanted when I was ready to settle down. I guess it really was just a dream." She turned around to look at him, "A stupid dream."

"It's not stupid."

"It is when you know it's never ever possible for it to happen. Completely stupid."

"You didn't know." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you did." She said poking his chest.

"You never thought about. All you thought about was either hunting or sex with me, which I thank you." He smiled.

"It never came to mind…" She looked at his smile, "and your welcome." She pushed his side and paced in front of his bed, "I just…URGH!"

"Calm down. We can talk about it if you want."

"No I don't want to TALK ABOUT IT, TALKING IS THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO!"

"Everyone's going to hear you."

"LIKE THEY COULDN'T ALREADY!" She said shaking her head, "THEY HEAR EVERYTHING, WE HEAR EVERYTHING!"

"Bella please. I'm sorry."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT EDWARD." She walked over by the door, "I have to leave."

Edward ran and stood in front of her, "I can't let you. Your to angry you might…"

"Might what? Go kill some innocent person? What would be so wrong with that? I was an innocent person before I was killed. What goes around comes around." She tired to move him, but failed, "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

_You can read my mind, you tell me._

"Your not thinking clearly."

"Not thinking clearly, well yeah! But I'll save you the trouble." Anger shot across her face, her eyes darkened and her voice got stronger, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MONSTER THAT KILLED ME!"

Edward grabbed her shoulders, "WELL THEN DO IT. I'M THE MONSTER THAT BIT YOU IN THAT DARK ALLEY, I TOOK YOUR LIFE. I KILLED YOU!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. New coven, with authors note!

**Still own nothing!**

**AUTHORS NOTE!!- School has started for me, my second year in high school, so i'm pretty busy right now. So if i don't update daily DON'T think i stopped writing! But i can promise i will try to update every other day if i can't daily. But i do have an idea for Chapter 6. So i will probably update tomorrow! So please keep reading!! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella stopped breathing and stared at Edward. She wanted to cry so bad, show him how she felt, "You…you what?" She asked.

Edward loosened his grip on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "I bit you. I changed you, I kind of believed I saved you." He shook his head, "But please kill me."

"I can't." She tried to run left, but his hold held her there.

"YES YOU CAN! KILL ME PLEASE. KILL ME!" He said raising his voice.

"I can't kill you I…I lo…" She bit her lip, "I have to go."

"What was I suppose to do?!"

She pushed his chest away from her, "Tell me!"

"I couldn't tell you, I know how much you hated being a vampire. I wanted to get to know you, breath your air. I couldn't have you hate me." He said as he frowned.

"Well I don't hate you…" She could feel his hands drop from her shoulders.

"You don't?"

"I DESPISE YOU!" She finally pushed him away and grabbed the door. When she opened it, she saw the whole family staring back at her. All of them had concern written across their faces. Esme was the one who look like she just wanted Bella in her arms, Carlisle look like he was sorry he didn't tell her, Emmett look like he was scared for Bella, Rosalie look liked she couldn't care less, but she did feel bad for Edward, Alice look liked she had seen this coming and Jasper look liked he couldn't take all of the emotions. Bella turned around to look at Edward once more, shaking her head as she walked away from the door, "Excuse me." She whispered. When she reached the stairs, she took off running.

Edward stood in his room, starring at her as she ran away from him. The last thing he wanted her to do to him was leave him. He caught Carlisle's gaze on him.

_You bit her?_ He thought.

Edward nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

_You should have brought her here instead of living her out there. _

"I know."

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle said as he turned and walked to his office, Esme following behind. He slammed the door when she was inside.

Rosalie looked towards Edward, "I'm sorry Edward." She ran back down the stairs and sat on the couch.

Emmett sighed, "Was she a good kisser?"

"What?" Edward asked looking at him.

"Well I mean if she wasn't you have nothing to lose, if she was then I'm sorry she left." He smiled and followed Rose down the stairs.

Alice nodded and walked into her room, leaving Jasper in Edward's view, "Do you want me to make you feel happier?"

"No, that's alright. Thanks." Edward said walking to his door. In one swift turn he shut it and walked back over to his couch, he sat down and put his hands in his face, "She's gone…again."

-

Bella ran till she was deep inside the forest, and continued her sprint till she could no longer smell the scent of Edward around her. She stopped when she hit town, and slowly walked with everyone else at human pace. Where was she to go know, she had no one. She had never had anyone, but now it felt like everything had disappeared.

There was a slight pain in her throat as a teenage girl bumped into her. The girls bags slammed down on the ground. Bella bent down and picked them up.

"Sorry." The girl said as she grabbed the red bag, "I wasn't looking, my mistake."

"No it's fine." Bella said as she stood up. She smiled at the brown haired girl as she examined her. She had clear light skin, she was a bit taller than Bella, but not too bad. She had big brown eyes that glistened when the light from the street pole hit them. She was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I'm Jeana." She said throwing her hand forward.

Bella shook it carefully, the burning got hotter, "I'm Bella."

"I'm really sorry about that. I was trying to check the time and boom." She said smiling, her white teeth shinning.

"No it's fine, really. Nothing could get worse then the day I've already had."

"Well I wouldn't say that, you might jinx yourself."

"Yeah I guess I might."

"Do you live around here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah I do." Bella smiled, "You live around here?"

"Yeah I was just out shopping. What are you doing out so late?"

"I just left my ex friends house, Edward Cullen."

Jeana pouted her face, "I hate him."

"Oh, you do?" Bella smirked. _This could be good_, Bella thought, _I could make my own coven, break all of the Cullen's rules._

"Yeah, just something about him I guess."

"Yeah he does have that something." She watched the girl dig in her purse.

"Let me give you my number, maybe we can hang out someday." She wrote it down on a piece of paper, "Here."

Bella grabbed it and tucked it into her pants pocket, "Thanks I will."

"And about Edward, just be glad you have other friends."

Bella's face dropped as she thought about it. If she wanted to make a coven she would need other people, other friends. She would need to make it just right, with the right kind of people, "Yeah I am."

"Well I better get going. Um, just call me." Jeana said as she waved her hand and walked past Bella.

Bella stood frozen in place, "Yeah…bye…" This would be the thing to do, keep the coven a secret, well that is from everyone else but, the Cullen's. Bella smiled at the thought of Edward's face as her and her coven hunted in his area, at his friends, at his school. It was prefect, something he couldn't stop, but something he would hate. He could feel the pain of losing something, since he couldn't have children, she'd take away his friends, his human one's at least. She would need to make this coven now. Soon.

Who was someone she could always trust from the beginning? Someone who already thought she was dead, someone who would do anything for her. She thought for a minute. When the name struck her mind, she walked slowly till she was behind the buildings. After she was sure no one would see her, she sped down the back and towards a tall apartment building. She remembered the door number when she stopped in front of the entrance. She fixed her hair and pressed the button.

"Hello?" The male voice on the other side asked.

"Is this Dan?" Bella asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

Bella gulped, "Umm, it's Bella."

"Bella? I don't know a Bella." He said.

"Yes you do. It's Bella. You have to remember me."

"Well I don't." He said getting annoyed.

"Dan, we've been friends since we were kids, you're the only person I remember from my human days."

"What? Bella Swan?"

"Swan?" Bella said whispering to low enough for him to hear. Swan, it would do, "Yes…I think." She could hear him pacing in his room. All of a sudden she heard a crack.

"Bella?" He called out.

Bella looked up and saw a sandy colored boy look out of the window, "Hi Dan." She waved.

"Oh my god your not dead!" He said still standing at the window.

"Depends on what you call dead."

He ran back to the call button, "Bella wow. You're here at my door. It's been five years. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm twenty one…wait what?"

"I'm still seventeen."

"You can't be…that's impossible."

"Nothings impossible." Bella said as she look at the box, "Do you remember those old stories your dad used to tell us?"

"I think, but are you in trouble?"

"You would do anything for me right?"

"Yeah name it, anything."

"What if it had to do with giving up your life to be immortal."

"I said anything." There was a click in the door as it opened.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY IT WASN'T SO GREAT, IT WILL GET BETTER!! **


	6. Don't slip away

**Own nada. **

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long, school just started. But I got a idea for this chapter at school, so I had to write it soon. ANDDD I got another idea for the next chapter, so give it about two days and it will be posted. But for my other great story **_**Alter Madness**_**, the next chapter should be posted tomorrow.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

Bella explained all there was to vampires to Dan, still he fought to be by her side. Nothing could change his mind, he was going to help her no matter what.

"Three day's of it?" Dan asked as his they walked into the depth of the forest.

"Yes."

"I'm ready…"

Bella walked up to him, her teeth sinking into his neck, the vemon slipping through the open wounds. His heart beat faster, his muscle tightening. His back slammed onto the tree, his shirt getting caught as he slid down the bark, moaning in pain. Bella stood in front of him cursing herself for ever thinking of this plan. She bit her lip as he yelled…

* * *

Three weeks passed as Dan and Bella walked around, feeding on the sick and lonely people, not ever feeling the guilt of taking their lives. They were a pack. They sticked together, that was until Bella needed more. More vampires on her side. Dan and Bella thought together thinking of people who would make a good killer, someone who could make Edward hate himself for ever saving Bella.

So Bella got closer to Jeana, knowing the little useless facts about her family, friends and goals. Bella would go to the movies with her, and hang out. But another two weeks passed and Bella couldn't wait any longer, this need to happen, it needed to happen now.

So one night after their night of shopping, Bella closed the door to Jeana's house slowly, her eyes locking on the friend in front of her, "We need to talk."

Jeana's face lite up in fear as Bella explained what she was and how she lived. She explained she need more people. Jeana wasn't in for it, until Bella mentioned this was to get back at the horrible monster who did this to her, Edward Cullen.

That day Jeana sat in the same spot in the dark trees as Dan had, staring up at Bella with sad eyes as Dan explained the pain and agony he had gone though for this prefect life.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked tilting her head and looking at the human.

"I think."

"I can't do it if you just think your ready."

"I am. Just hurry up." Jeana said as her hands shook on her lap, "Just make it fast."

Dan walked to her, but Bella pushed him out of the way, "Let me." She bent down next to her and turned her neck, "I'm sorry." Jeana closed her eyes, a tear running down her face.

She fell limp under Bella's touch, moaning in pain. Another tear flowed out, her last tear.

* * *

Bella smiled at her group she had made. It was her coven, her creation. She was the boss. To add to this group of hers, Jeana had been reborn with an ability. Something that would have every other vampire scared of her, even Edward himself would hesitate in her presence. She could control fire and air.

So just in case Edward would show up, Bella had made Jeana carry a lighter with her at all times. Even though Bella was jealous Jeana had been given something different, a gift she called it, she knew Edward would cringe at the idea of Jeana being any close distance to his family, and that made Bella get a warm feeling inside.

But still after everything Bella worked on, created, she still needed more, she needed it to be even. Right now the Cullen's had more. Two more. Bella needed it to be prefect before she could take action, she needed another.

Bella couldn't come up with anyone, Dan had suggest Chuck, his best friend. But Bella disagreed, she let Jeana handle this one. It only took a day for Jeana to find the perfect somebody. This innocent girl's name was Jaylin, a former bartender that had pissed Jeana off one night. So for revenge Jeana made her immortal. Bella was a bit mad, but felt the Jaylin could do some damage. She let it slip.

Cullen's five, Swan's four.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Dan couldn't stand Bella's new behavior. She had turned into someone new, someone dangerous. She wanted every human that walked past her, she wanted everyone of them on her side. He couldn't take it any longer, so he came up with a plan, he would find the last solider in Bella's little war. He went behind her back and made his move.

Dan lead Bella and the rest of the gang into the forest, Bella's nostrils flared as they walked. The human scent burned at her throat, "Dan?" She accused.

"Just wait." He promised as they cornered the boy sitting on branches, slowly grunting in pain.

"What did you do?" Jeana said as she ran past Bella and kneeled at the boy. She examined his closely and noticed the bite marks across his neck, "You bit him!"

Bella stopped and spun Dan around, "What?!"

"I had to." He said looking down at her.

"You just had to go behind my back, is that it?"

"He'll be good, I just know it."

Jeana shook her head, "You know nothing!"

Bella held her hand up towards Jeana, and looked back at Dan, "Well he better be."

* * *

The three days passed rather quickly and Chuck was not a mistake. After a week of watching him, Bella soon forgave Dan. Chuck just like Jeana, was different, he had a gift. His ability was good, he could take away any energy the body held. For a human that was something that could come in handy, but for a vampire, it didn't work as easily. Bella liked it though, it was easier to catch the prey that tried to actually run away.

"Why do they try to run?" Bella said amused as she followed the young man into the dark alley.

"There just human." Chuck smiled. Bella walked besides Chuck as they watched the poor human try to escape his death. Tonight it was only Chuck and Bella that hunted, the others were out watching Edward. Chuck was frustrated with his hunt, the smell of the boy was burning at his throat and he just couldn't take it anymore. He stopped walking and starred at the boy running. The boy stopped, his legs shook beneath him, his body slowly went numb. Chuck watched as his victim fell to the wet ground.

"Thanks." Bella said staring into his eyes. She watched him smile and there was a slight tug at her hand, her head bent down as she saw Chucks hand lace between hers. He pulled her to the body that laid in the street.

"Let's eat."

* * *

So the thirty-five years passed. Bella and Chuck had grown close together, while the others watched. Still Edward's image fluttered in her head while they kissed, still Edwards taste stung her mouth as she explored his. Nothing could beat Edward, and Chuck knew that.

But with all the thoughts of Edward, she couldn't think clearly. She didn't know she was actually walking towards his house, or did she know she was in his backyard, last time she checked she was on her way home, to see Chuck and the rest of her masterpiece. She stopped walking when she realized where she was, and who was standing in front of her.

* * *

Edward paced back and fourth as he thought about the disappearing students at his high school. Nothing had every happened like this, and Edward had no clue to what was going on or who was doing this. All he knew was who ever it was, wasn't human. He stopped when he thought about his beloved Bella.

No it couldn't be her, what would she have any business doing in killing all of his classmates, his close human friends. It made no sense to him, though he hadn't seen her in years. He had gotten worried, but Carlisle said there was nothing to worry about, still he thought there was. He would spend days, weeks on trying to find her, seeing if she was okay. That's when it hit him, her smell. Her scent. It was close to him, maybe even in running distance.

He ran downstairs, and passed Rosalie, "Where are you going?" She asked in a hurry.

"Out."

He kept his speed as jumped across the river that separated the house from the woods. The scent was getting clear, closer. He slowed down when he could see her, his Bella standing there, staring back at him. He stepped closer, causing her to turn and run, "BELLA!"

She stopped, a half a second later she was inches away from him, her scent pushed up his nose and raced down his throat. He bit his lip as he remember the time he had her pinned up against the house, their lips crashing, her in his arms. He looked at her closely, something was different about her though, her eyes, they were darker, "Edward…"

He closed the gap between them, but still looked down at her, "Where have you been?"

"Places."

"Why did you run away?"

"I needed to." She kept her gaze on him, "I needed to think, to be away from you."

"You need thirty-five years to think?" He asked.

"You needed two days to tell me you changed me, that seems a little more important." She said getting to the point quickly.

"Forgive me."

"You wish."

"Bella please…"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't let you die," He traced the side of her jaw with his fingers, "Because I love you."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Love or Lust

**I still sadly don't own nothing! Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

"Well you're a little to late." Bella said as she walked behind him, she let her fingers trace along the bark of the trees.

He didn't turn around to follow her, instead he kept his head down and his hands in his pocket, "To late?"

"A lot of things can happen in thiry-five years."

"Like?" He asked through his teeth.

"Like me finding someone else."

Now he turned his body around and faced her, his eyebrows rose in confusion, "You what?"

She stopped walking and faced him, "Chuck."

"Who is Chuck?"

"A _close_ friend." She smiled.

"Like close enough to, I don't know,…see you naked?"

"Edward!" She watched as he waited for an answer, she hit the side of her legs with her cold palms, "No, well I mean yes, but no."

He cocked his head to the left as he looked at her, "So you two…" He said drifting off.

"No Edward."

He let out a useless breath, "Good." A smile ran across his face as he nodded his head, "Good, very, very good."

"Why would it matter to you anyway?"

"Well because, I have this…" He tried to pick out the best word, "dream, I guess you could call it."

"A dream?" She asked curiously. There was a moment of silence, she stared at him as she read his face. Finally she got what he was hinting at, "No, no, no. I hate you."

"No you don't." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Yes I do, I hate you very much." She held her hands up as Edward reached for them.

"Nope, you don't." He smiled as he watched her back hit the tree.

"Oh, but I do, very much." She said as she leaned away from Edward, but the tree didn't help so much, and neither did the fact that Edward's hands reached out and grabbed both sides of the tree behind her, leaving her no room to run.

He leaned in closer to her face, "Then why did you come here?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Really now? It really seemed like you knew where you were going."

"I…I…" She stammered as she looked up and stared deep into his golden eyes. A beautiful crooked smile was plastered on his face, teasing her. She thought about the time they were only seconds away from tearing new clothes off and ripping wet grass. From whispering each others name in a naughty way.

"You just don't stop do you?" He asked. The same pictures that flew through her mind, landed in his. But Edward didn't mind one bit, not at all. He liked the fact that she thought of him as the hottest thing she's ever seen, or the most romantic man she's ever met. And knowing everything she liked helped to. He wouldn't lose her again. And if he never moved from where he was, she couldn't. Which was a pleasant thought to think, but there was someone else. Someone waiting for her to come home, someone who loved her just as much. _No scratch that_, Edward thought, _no one could love her as much as I do, right here, right now. _

"Stop what?"

"Those…thoughts."

"Oh," She laughed nervously, "those, I got you…yeah no they don't."

He laughed quietly, "I wasn't telling you, you had to stop."

Bella looked down, "I should go."

"So there really is someone else huh?"

"Yes."

"Chuck?"

"Chuck." She repeated sadly, _although he's completely jealous of you._

"Is that right?"

"Well, yeah."

"It makes sense." Edward said amused.

"That's hilarious, but I really ought to go." She shook her head, "This thing we just had, was a compete mistake and the thing we had years ago was a bigger one."

"But you can't stop thinking about me."

"Well duh. It's like you haunt me." She smiled a little, but it faded quickly when she thought of Chuck and how jealous he really was, "Edward let go of the tree."

"No."

"Edward…Now."

He shook his head harder, "Nope."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh and gathered all her strength she could find and pushed Edwards chest. Even though she wasn't completely as strong as she hoped, it still got his hands off the tree, and her away from his hold, "Good bye."

"Bella, stay here." He pleaded.

"No."

"Bella…"

She shook her head and mocked Edwards voice, "Nope." She flashed a quick and beautiful smile, turned and ran into the forest. There was a slight thudding sound that came from the tree next to her. She slowed down and looked at the bark of the tree. She noticed a rock tumbling away from little scratch.

Crack…Crack…Crack

She looked up at the tall tree as it slowly bent forwards and fell with a thud. Bella looked confused as she turned around quickly. A few yards away stood Edward. She watched a big piece of rock fall out of his hand, glancing back up to his face she could sense he was mad. The way she wanted him to be. Angry at what he created, not in love with it. Again she flashed a smile and waved, turned and ran like she was before she was interrupted.

* * *

She slowly walked into the big condo Chuck had decided to buy for the new little coven. It was great though, five rooms, three baths and a great view of the beach. The walls were painted with a shade of white with a tint of a light blue. The furniture were antiques, something Bella and Jeana had come up with. In the corner of Bella's room was a brown, small desk. A round mirror hung above it, she glanced up seeing her reflection. She picked out a twig that stuck out from her hair and threw it into the blue trash bin that sat on the floor next to the door. The moon shined through the window and the wind blew the curtains, leaving the room smelling like salt water and sand. The floor board creaked behind her.

"Where were you?" Chuck asked as he placed both his hands on the two sides of the door flame.

"I made a wrong turn." Bella said, looking into the mirror and into Chuck's dark eyes.

"A wrong turn?"

"Yes."

"Look at me." He said as he grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"What Chuck?"

"If you made a wrong turn, why do you smell like those…those animal lovers."

"Who?" Bella asked already knowing the answer.

"Edward! Why the hell were you by Edward? Isn't he the whole reason why you bit us, to kill him." He tightened the grip around her wrist.

"I was never going to kill him."

"No that's right, you were just going to kill everyone around him, I got it."

"Let," Bella said as she tried pulling away, "go!"

"Your mine." He said in a low threatening tone. His venom gathered at the side of his mouth as he looked at her, his eye's darkened, his grip tightened, "You remember that."

Bella stared at the "love" of her immortal life. She could start to slightly feel his hold on her through her hard skin. It wasn't hurting her, but it was unpleasant. Uncoftable, "I know that." She hissed through her teeth, "But you do not own me."

He laughed, "We'll see about that." Chuck threw her hand down and stalked out of her room, slamming and almost bringing the door off it's hinges.

She could here Jeana and Jaylin talk about Chuck behind the wall. To the left she could hear Dan yell at Chuck, and Chuck, she could hear him cuss out Dan and leave. It got suddenly quite as Bella made her way to her white, fluffy bed. She sat down and stared at her phone.

_Alice probably saw the whole fight_, Bella thought as she rubbed her finger alone the sides of the phone, _it wouldn't be long until…_

The phone buzzed to life under her touch. She saw the name flash from the screen.

Her real love.

Her true love.

Her Edward.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. He's a troublemaker

**Urgh, still don't own. Well here's your update, sorry for it being so late, soooo since it was, I made this chapter VERY intense. I hope you like it as much as I did. And thank you for all the reviews, alerts and all of you who put me on their favorites! So please review when you are done reading!! They mean a lot.**

**Ohh and if your wondering, yes I do listen to music as I write and tonight I listened to: **_**Leave Out All The Rest **_**by Linkin Park****, **_**Fell In Love Without You **_**by Motion City Soundtrack,**** and **_**Troublemaker **_**by Weezer****.**

**Well enjoy!!**

* * *

The phone kept buzzing under her fingers. Bella knew what Edward had in mind to talk about, and she didn't know if she was quite ready to explain everything to him. Chuck wasn't the sweetest, kindest person out there.

He wasn't an Edward.

And Bella knew that very well. But he would do for now, because all that was on her mind was the fact that she didn't want to fall back in love with Edward, as if she had ever stopped loving him. When was he going to stop, to just forget everything about her, because if he did, Bella could. She sighed, _why couldn't he just still be in love with that silly brunette_.

"Brunette…" Bella whispered. Subconsciously she touched her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. She started to remember when Edward explained what the girl had looked like, '_She had dark brown hair and…brown eyes'._

She glanced down at her phone when the tingling in her fingers had stopped.

How could she be so stupid not to see this. She was the silly brunette, the girl who just disappeared, the dead girl. It was her and had always been her. It was the reason Edward couldn't forget, couldn't let go. It was the reason he loved her.

The phone started to repeatedly buzz.

Her eye's felt heavy, but she knew she couldn't cry or sleep. Her stomach had a strange feeling, something Bella knew well, and she wasn't to happy about it.

She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"He's a jerk huh? Forgot to mention that I see, oh and the fact he's a VAMPIRE!" He said yelling the last part.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have left you out there. This is all my fault."

Bella refused to explain she was who she was because it was easier then pretending to be someone else, not that it was just all Edward's fault, even though he was a big part of it, "I'm that girl aren't I?"

"What girl?"

"The girl with the brown eyes and the brown hair."

"…Yes you are."

Bella flinched at his choice of words. _Are_ not, _were_. He still loved her, maybe he didn't know everything like Bella had suspected him to, the whole I'll-creat-a-gang-to-destory-edward-and-feed-on-all-his-friends-in-the-process plan. The feeling started to get stronger.

Fluttering…

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Wish I was there to hear it…"

Bella gulped a ton of air, "What did you call for Edward?"

"I needed to make sure you were alright and…"

"I'm fine." She interrupted.

"And that you should come over here."

"Why exactly would I do that?"

"Because you know you want to, and because I want you to." He answered, Bella could tell he was smiling as he spoke to her.

"No, I'm fine…" She stopped and listened to the thoughts that ran through her mind. It was like she had an angel on her left side and Chuck on her right. Both yelling at her to do different things. The angel was saying to go, to go be with Edward, while the devil on the right was yelling over him and saying if she left he would find a why to kill her, that he'd ruin her everlasting life, "I shouldn't but…I feel as if I'm suppose to."

"I do too."

"Where?"

"Where we we're today?"

"Why am I doing this exactly?" She asked as she opened her window, the smell of fresh cut grass ran up her nose. She snorted and lifted her legs out of the window and sat on the roof.

"I need you here. And I'm pretty sure we're suppose to be together. You see that to don't you?"

"I can't think clearly."

There was no sound from Edward's line, "It won't take another thirty-five years will it?" He listened closely, and smiled when he heard Bella laugh, "What are you feeling now?"

"Nothing." She lied and she jumped off the roof, landing ten feet from the building. She could hear Jeana open Bella's door and gasped when she saw her standing outside. Bella put her finger on her mouth. Jeana nodded and closed the door.

"Hmph, I think I smell some bull."

"You have quite the nose." She joked.

"Leave now, I'll be waiting."

Her legs started to skip across the ground as she pushed herself through the air, "I'm leaving right now, actually I'm pretty sure I'm running as we speak."

Edward smiled, "I can smell you."

"Damn I forget to shower didn't I?"

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks?" Bella looked through the trees as she ran. The wind had picked up, but even if Bella could feel the difference she wouldn't have cared, she felt free for the first time, "I see you."

Quickly Bella picked up her feet, excepted she didn't see that her foot had gotten caught in a tree slump. She crashed right into Edward, and if it couldn't have gone worse, she had tripped over her own foot, causing her to spin. She grabbed Edward's collar and pulled her down with her as she fell.

Edward grabbed her back and help her close as they fell on to the ground. When they thumped onto the cold, hard ground, their bodies were as close as they could have possibly gotten, as Edward laid on top of her, "I'll get off."

Bella pulled him back down, "No stay, I like it right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What about Chuck?"

"What about him?" She said as she used her elbows to pick up her head.

"Well I thought you loved him?"

"Well just like always, you thought wrong." Bella pushed her lips into his. With no hesitation Edward moved his lips with hers.

She smelled so nice to him, she smelt like the addiction he was looking for. She was like his drug, like something he couldn't put down with out hating himself afterwards.

She let his hands wander down her side. This was their moment, and she wasn't going to stop him. If they loved each other as truly as they said they did, what was wrong with just going for it? It wasn't like he'd leave her after they were done.

"I'd never leave you." He whispered as he kissed down her neck.

"I know." Bella said breathlessly.

The first button of Bella's favorite shirt popped off with a slight motion of Edward's teeth. He didn't want to exactly 'do it', but Bella was right. He did love her, and he knew she felt the same. But he was very original, he was all about the waiting till marriage. That gave him an idea, "What if I ask you to…"

"I'll do anything." She said as she twisted the second button off.

"Marry me."

Bella stopped what she was doing and slammed her head down on the ground, "What a way to kill the moment Edward."

"I'm just saying, it would be better right?"

"Better for what?"

"Well that would give you a very good reason to believe nothing could separate us. And I'm very into this idea." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I can see that, but I don't know if I am."

"Well I'm glad, cause that would be hard to explain to me." Bella pushed Edward off and looked straight in front of her, where Chuck stood staring at her, "Hey baby." He smiled.

"Chuck…"

"Awh, that's a shame, I liked that shirt." Chuck said as he walked closer.

Edward stood up and stepped in front of Bella, "She doesn't love you."

"Oh I know that. I first knew that when she moaned your name as I investigated the inside of her mouth."

Edward smirked, "Ouch that has to sting."

"Edward don't." Bella said from behind him.

"Yeah Eddie boy, don't." Chuck mocked.

"Your staring to piss me off." Edward said as he stood taller.

"Oh am I?" Chuck asked, "You'd think I would be pissed after walking in on you and _my_ girlfriend getting freaky, when she should actually be at home right now."

"You don't own her."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Chuck laughed.

"Because it's true." Bella said as she got up and stood by Edward's side.

"Hunny, this has nothing to do with you. The last thing I would want to do it hurt you, leave this to the men."

"That's funny cause I only see one man here." Edward said as he looked at Chuck.

Bella bit her lip, she could tell Chuck was getting mad, "Chuck, let's go."

Edward grabbed her wrist, "Don't."

"You don't know what he can do." Bella whispered.

Chuck stepped closer, "Yeah you don't."

"I would love to find out." He let go of Bella's wrist as he walked closer.

Bella ran to Chuck and pushed his shoulder, "Leave him."

"I said this has nothing to do with you!" Chuck said he pushed Bella out of the way. Chuck's force lifted Bella into the air, and slammed her into a tree.

Edward ran to Bella, "Are you alright?"

"Watch out!" She yelled at him.

Chuck slammed into Edward's chest. There was a light snapped as Chuck shoved his knee in. Edward struggled to get out from under his hold, but Chuck had him pinned down. There was a loud growl as Chuck grabbed Edwards face and lunged for his throat.**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	9. You'd hope he'd be dead by now

**Here's your wonderful update, oh and I still own nothing!! Oh, thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts, I hope to get more tonight, every time I read those I get more ideas for the chapters!! Well go ahead, go read!!**

* * *

Bella watched as Edward used all of his strength to push Chuck off of him before his teeth sank into his skin. There was no emotion in his face, only in his voice, "Leave her alone."

"How could I resist such a deal." Chuck laughed as he ran into Edward again.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked from the side.

"Oh, but baby this is so fun." Not only was Chuck on top of Edward, he also had his neck under his leg, as if that would kill him.

"Don't…call…me," Bella said angrily as she sprung into to the air, falling hard on Chuck's side, "Baby!!"

Chuck's back flew into a tree, but Bella didn't give up. She kept snapping at him, piercing his arms and shoulder's with her super sharp teeth. The venom slipped out of her mouth and into the wounds she had created. Chuck grunted in pain as he tired to kick her off. But, Bella wouldn't budge, she kept her place on top of her so called 'boyfriend', as terrified Edward sat stunned by her act.

She never let out a sound as her teeth clenched along his skin, but he did. He screamed at her to get off, to let go. That he gave up. But Bella had known him long enough that Chuck wasn't the man to give up. He would wait till Bella got off, and then attack, so Bella nodded, "Right after this." She bit along his jaw line, cracking a piece of his bone, "Are you going to stop?"

"Yes." He grunted.

"For some odd reason, I just don't believe you!"

"I wont hurt you!"

"As if I was worried about that." She slapped him across his face, "I want you to leave me alone."

"I will, I just won't leave _him_ alone." He pushed along her shoulders, but she only pushed back.

"That's not good enough mister."

"He'll die."

"That is if I don't kill you first!" Bella used her palm to hold his face into the dirt as she digged into his neck.

"Bella stop, don't kill him," Edward whined, "Let me do that!"

"Yeah Bella this has nothing to do with you!"

She slapped him again, "Oh shut up."

"Your pissing me off." Chuck snorted as he lifted his leg and wrapped it around her waist, "Oh wait this is wrong, you were on bottom weren't you?"

"It never happened!" Bella yelled back.

"Wait…you two?" Edward asked.

"No we did not." She answered.

"Oh, but we did."

"Edward don't listen to him. We never did anything."

"Bella you can't tell me you forgot about all that moaning that…" She punched him in the nose.

"Edward!" Bella called, "He's only trying to make you hate me, so you'll leave me alone, and he can have me to himself again."

"No I am not, I'm telling him the truth. Oh, what a night that was."

"If there was ever a night, it was with me." She spat.

He tapped on her nose, "Oh, but it was."

Bella slapped his hand away, "Stop lying."

"Think clearly Chuck, then I'll know the truth." Edward said as he walked closer.

"Yeah Chuck, think of the time we 'did' it."

Chuck's lip's curled over his teeth, "There."

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Her."

"No it wasn't. That chick had red hair, it didn't even frikken look like Bella."

Bella looked down at Chuck, "A red head?"

"No, it was you!"

"Oh my god, was that the slut that goes to our school?" She asked as she turned to look at Edward.

"There's a slut at our school?"

"Yeah, the red head." She smiled.

"…Oh, now I got it…yeah it was her."

"You mother…" Bella said as she attacked Chuck for the fifth time. She cut his shoulder with her teeth, but it just closed up. For once she wished Chuck was human, he would be dead right about now.

Edward laughed as he watched the so called 'enemy' getting beaten by his so called 'girlfriend'. Oh it was a funny sight to him, "Man…" He said through his laughs, "Okay Bella get off."

"No!"

"Bella." He said calmly. Edward walked over and grabbed Bella's shoulders and lifted her off of him. Still she kicked her legs and swung her arms, "You alright now?"

"I'll kill you I swear." Bella threatened as Chuck stood on both feet.

Chuck looked at them both "We'll see about that."

Again Bella tired to run for him, but Edward held her back, "I wouldn't make her mad." He warned.

"Isn't it weird, she fights your battles?"

"It's not a battle if someone already won." He smiled.

"You think I've lost, do you?"

Bella bent down so she wasn't in Edward's hold anymore, "Yeah I do."

"Well your wrong, I haven't even gotten started."

"Like you have a plan?" She said amused.

"Kind of like that plan you had."

"What plan?" Edward asked.

"Oh, she never told you did she?" Chuck watched as Bella's face dropped in horror, "You can read my mind, I have real proof this time."

"Chuck…" Bella said as she looked at the both of them.

"She was going to kill you, she's the one that killed all of your pathetic human friends. Bella had this plan, that's why she changed us, to attack you. To kill everything you loved, I just never knew it would get this bad."

"Edward I…" She said searching for words, "It was a hard time…I…"

"You didn't have to think for forty years, you had to kill for forty years." Edward said staring at her.

"All of _your_ friends." Chuck added. He studied Edwards face change from happy and amused, to pissed and angry…but then back to calm, "You should be angry with her."

"I can't be…"

"You can't?" Bella asked.

"How could I?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Everyone has a hard time, no one's prefect."

She rubbed his cheek, "Except for you."

"No, no, no. You two wait right their, your not mad at her?" Chuck asked.

"No."

"Not one bit?"

"Not even the tiniest bit." He said with a light laugh.

Bella grabbed his hand, "I love…"

"Bella!" Chuck warned.

She spun her head to look at him, "What Chuck?"

"Your making a big mistake."

"Am I?"

"The both of you are. Bella you may not be in this plan, but I will live up to my word. I'll take away everything he has, everything he loves."

"Then you'd have to kill me." Bella said tightening her grip on Edward's hand.

"If it goes that far, maybe."

"Don't even try." Edward warned.

"I was thinking something though."

"And what was that?" The wind picked up and Edward pulled Bella close to him as Chuck walked behind them.

"Well Alice seems really attached to you, wonder what would happen if she died." Chuck grinned as he took off into the dark forest, leaving nothing but a bitter taste in the air.**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. First time

**I know I should be writing _Alter Madness_, but I had an idea for this, and I just had to write this one first. So here's update, and again thank you for all the reviews!…and nope I own nothing…still. Oh and I dedicate this chapter to my best friend Jeana, who without her, I couldn't have wrote this chapter.**

**A must: Already over By Red. If you want the full experience to this story, I tell you to listen to this as you read, just put it on repeat. Trust me!**

* * *

"Well he's a psycho." Bella said shrugging her shoulders and turning to face the Cullen's house.

Still Edward's face looked towards the forest, "…Alice."

"She's fine for now."

"What?" He said as he walked in front of her, "How can you say that?"

"He won't touch her, that is until he finds her. But come on it's Alice, she'll probably see him coming and just go hide."

"I still don't trust her physic powers to protect her life."

"I do." Bella walked to the nearest tree and slid her back down it.

"Well you know him best don't you, I guess I should just trust you huh!" He shouted angrily. Bella stared and him and looked the other way when he meet her gaze. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Forgive me for lashing out on you."

"No," She waved her hand, still facing the other way, "It's fine. Lash, I don't care."

"I just…I need Alice here."

"And I know that."

"I can't lose her, just like I can't lose you." He bent down in front of her and lightly grabbed her chin and turned it to face him. He leaned in, resting his left hand on the tree behind her, and kissed her roughly. He let his tongue touch her lips. There they sat, not even an inch apart, showing each other how much they truly cared.

Pulling away slowly, he repeated, "I can't lose you."

"I know that too."

"Good, because if you didn't, I don't know if I'd have anything to live for."

She turned away, but forced herself to look back towards the beauty that kneeled in front of her, "I'm not that special."

"Your special to me."

She pushed her lips into his, causing him to crash to the ground. She let her hands wander down his chest, tearing the shirt to pieces in the process. Edward didn't even try to push her away, to stop this from happening. He'd been looking for her for the past thirty-five years, he wasn't about to let her slip away now. And as her hands wandered, so did his.

His fingers tips traced every curve and turn in her body, the soft skin that rubbed back. There lips still crushed towards each others, Edward kicked his shoes off as he turned to be on top of her.

Bella felt her pants tugging down her legs, she helped by shaking them forcefully. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and sighed happily. This moment couldn't have been better, it couldn't have been planned differently. It was prefect, just as Bella had thought her first time would be. She was different from the sluts around her, she knew after they were done, Edward wasn't going to run away and never call her. Bella knew he wasn't like that, she doubted he could even go a day without holding her after this. And she saw no problem to that. Holding each other was the next best thing to what they were doing now. His warm touch soothed her, stress released from her body as his chest pressed down onto hers.

Twigs snapped beneath them, and grass bent in different ways as they moved together. Rain slowly dropped from the sky, making this even more spectacular then Bella had ever imagined. His wet hair fell onto her face as they kissed, his tongue explored in her petite mouth. Bella hands rubbed along her cheeks, but moved in an instant, into his hair. Tangling her fingers in the golden strands, and not letting one escape.

Her toes curled as he pressed his way in. She didn't know why everyone said it was so painful the first time, oh…could be because she no longer felt pain. In between her kisses, she smiled at the thought. This moment in time, couldn't be beat by anything. Someone could have offered her a million dollars or even her human life back, and she wouldn't have traded it for anything. She knew if she wanted to, she didn't have to stop at all. They didn't have to part and relax, they didn't need to stop for air. This could go on all night, and she knew, that he knew, there was no problem to that. The warm kisses and the hot touches didn't need to stop.

He moved his hand up her tight that still hung from his waist. Edward knew they couldn't be closer then they were now, but he still felt like they weren't close enough, like some how they could be closer together. Even though he wanted to wait, even though he wanted to be married first, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't let himself think twice about the action that was going on. He didn't need to, because he knew he wouldn't pull away. The world could be a disaster around them, falling apart and dying off, and they wouldn't of noticed. Emmett and Jasper could be watching them, and Edward would of just let them. He might of flicked them off, but that's about it. He didn't care much now.

Sadly even Chuck could be running after Alice and still Edward would of continued, he needed this, and not because he was a man and had hormones, it was because as if his life depended on it. Like if he pulled away and tried to help those around him, he may just fall down and die.

He slowly bent his lower half closer to Bella. Her muscles tighten up in her legs, and squezzed harder around him. With a twitch of her ankle, she spun Edward. Now she was on top, smiling down at him as she lowered her face to his and continued where she left off. Edward grabbed her neck and turned it, her kissed along her jaw line, and bit slowly into her skin. A light noise escape though her mouth. He smiled and released the soft tissue, leaving just a light mark of his teeth. He placed both of his hands on her hips and guided her.

The moon started to go down behind the trees, leaving the two of them with a light shine of the sun peeking though the depth of the forest. Birds flew above them, singing a sweet tune as their wings soared though the sky. Orange and pink streaked above the trees, the wind shook the tops of the ones that stood tall, letting brown leaves fall. The water trickled down the small river that parted the house from the green grass. Small animals ran away from Edward and Bella as they laid there. Her in his arms, her face laid still on his chest.

"What was your plan?" He asked in his velvet soft voice. His breath racing down her face.

"Was that all you were thinking of?"

"No. Trust me that was the last thing that was going through my mind during…that."

She smiled, "I was just trying to make you mad I guess. I was never going to kill you through, even if all the hate in the world made its way to me, I could never hurt you."

"But you left, that hurt me."

"I meant physical."

"Oh."

"But your right, and I'm sorry." She kissed him, "I hope you can forgive me."

"How couldn't I?"

"It's all over through, I know where I'm suppose to be, and that's right here. Side by side with you. Forever and always."

"Forever." He agreed, "There still is Chuck though."

"We'll figure something to do with him, before he gets any ideas."

"Can you hurt him though?"

She shook her head, "I can and I will."

"You must feel something towards him."

"Why would I?"

"You were with him for some years."

"Maybe something, but nothing compared to this." She said pointed to the both of them.

"It will be hard to stop him." He added.

"I know, but if we get everyone, he wouldn't be able to stop us."

"Doesn't he have friends?"

"His friends are my friends. I made them. They listen and obey to me." Bella said sharply.

"That could help us." He chuckled. He slid his hands down her lower back and pulled her tighter against his skin.

"I'm glad you called me." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Me too."

Edward and Bella sat there quietly, examing their surroundings. Listening to the bugs crawl up the trees, the people in the house yards away saying good morning to each other. They listened to the cars that sped down the highway, they heard the angry driver cuss at the people who cut them off. The light sound of horns honked violently.

"Why _did_ you call me?" She finally asked.

"I thought I already told you."

"Just enlighten me."

"Because I want you to be safe."

"But I don't want to be safe," She waved her hand, "Safe is so over rated. I want to live on the edge, not afraid to fall. Because I know when I hit the ground, I would of lived through it."

He kissed her forehead, "You wont hit the ground, I'll catch you."**

* * *

** (**I tried to make this comfortable for all readers, knowing that I may have some young readers. I hope I didn't describe their activity badly. If I offended anyone, I am sorry****.)**

PLEASE REVIEW!!

**P.S. i love the ending hehe.**


	11. Let's not fight, god knows, i'll win

**Ahhh, here's your wonderful update, its long to for you enjoyment! :) Oh and no I own nothing, just as before! Well I hope you love it, thank you for the reviews too!!**

* * *

Their skin sparkled as the sun shinned through the clouds. Both of them still laid were they had been for the past hour, holding each other close. Edward breathed in her scent as Bella kissed his. Now their backs were pressed against the tree, there was a snap behind them.

"What was that?" Bella asked looking behind her.

"Probably just a deer."

"Doesn't smell like a deer." She listened closely as Edward sniffed through the air, "What is it?"

"Carlisle."

"Why?"

He looked down at her, "He has news."

"About?"

"Your stalker boyfriend."

"Ex." She corrected him.

He reached for his torn shirt that laid sprawled out on the grass. The fabric hung around his shoulders as he helped Bella pull up her pants and button her half torn shirt, "We're messy." He joked.

"Yes we are."

There was another snap as Carlisle ran through the forest. He stopped and covered his eyes, "Oh god!" He said turning so his back faced them.

"Sorry." Bella squealed as she covered her chest with her hands.

"You should of gave me a sooner warning." Edward smiled.

"But you guys are just children." Carlisle whined.

"I'm over a hundred years old and she's about thirty five." He said.

"Oh, anyway. Could someone explain to me why Alice is locked inside of her room, screaming 'watch the doors' constantly?"

"She is?" Bella asked, she looked towards Edward, "She must of seen him."

"Seen who?" Carlisle asked, still his back facing towards them.

"Chuck…"

"Who's he?"

"Her creepy, stalker, _ex_ boyfriend." Edward said standing up. Bella grabbed his hand and stood by his side.

"Well at least she's safe." Bella said as she wiped the dirt from her jeans.

"For now…"

Carlisle spun around, eyeing him, "Edward, what does that mean?"

"He's dangerous." Bella stated, "I'm glad I'm not dead."

"Well what do we do?"

"I'll go talk with him." She said answering Carlisle's question.

"No you will not." Edwards touch wrapped around her hand.

"I have to."

"No you don't and you wont. Like you said, he's dangerous."

"He won't hurt me."

"You'd be surprised, when he was here, he surly wasn't thinking of having cute little tea parties with you." Edward said looking at her.

"I have to." She repeated.

Carlisle walked closer to the both of them, "Maybe it's a good idea." He handed her a white plastic bag, "Now I know why Alice said bring extra clothes."

"Thanks." She said looking at the bag, her fingers played with the strings, "I'll be back."

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"I just do." Both of their eyes meet. Bella let the bag hang from her left hand as her right traced his jaw line, "I promise I will come back." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

"You promise."

"I swear." She looked towards Carlisle, "Tell Alice she'll be fine and thank her for the clothes."

"Will do." He nodded, "Be safe."

"Will do." She looked towards Edward one last time, before sprinting into the depth of the forest. When she was far enough out she reached and grabbed the clothes from the bag and replaced them with her own. Now she wore a light yellow t-shirt and jean shorts. On her feet were the same pair of off faded white flip flops. She threw the bag down on the ground and continued her run.

The smell of a near by dear made her switch her direction.

Once her feeding was over, again she went for her old house. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'll get it." A light voice answered. A second later the door opened, revealing Jeana.

"Hi…" Bella said weakly.

"Where have you been!" She walked out of the door and hugged Bella tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've been with Edward."

"Really." She finally let go.

"Yes really."

"I guess that's why Chuck is so pissed off."

"I guess so." She nodded her head, "Where is he by the way?"

"In his room, he's planning this big thing to do to Alice…" She stopped mid sentence, "He's going to kill her?"

"I think so, that's why I'm here."

"You can't change his mind, you know that right?"

"I can try."

Jeana looked at her helplessly, "I can help too…"

"No! This isn't between you, I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Too? Has he hurt someone else already?"

"He attacked Edward and me, but we're fine." Bella tried to walk past her.

"I can't let you get yourself killed."

"If you were there in the woods, you know Chuck got nothing on me." She pushed past her friend and into the loft that was once hers.

On the couch by the window sat Dan, once he caught her reflection in the mirror he stood up, "What the…"

"Shh." Bella whispered, "Where is he?" Dan pointed to Chuck's room. She nodded and made her way to his door. As she passed her old room she peeked into the room across from it, there sat Jaylin looking in the mirror.

"Bella…leave." She begged.

"You too shh." Bella stood up straight and knocked twice.

"Come in." His harsh voice ordered.

Bella opened the door and shut it behind her, "Stop."

He spun around to look at her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

He laughed, "Stop me? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, very much. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all, I just want my baby back."

"And you think killing off his family will do that?" She asked.

"Maybe not, but It'd still be fun."

"You disgust me."

"You loved me."

"Loved."

He looked at her carefully, "Leave."

"This is my place too."

"Not any longer." Chuck walked closer to her, "This wasn't the shirt you were wearing before." He said as he traced his fingers around the neckline.

"I know this."

"Why did you change?"

"Lets just say the others were ruined in the process."

"Of?"

"Nothing you ever did. That is, with me."

His lips curved over his teeth, "You two?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Well hunny, he's just everything your not."

"Bitch."

"And?"

"You belong here."

"And you belong in hell, but you don't see me killing off your family to put you there."

"Why wasn't I good enough?"

"Because you were never here."

He huffed, "I was always here."

"Yeah, just never with me. You never kissed me like you meant it, you never hugged me like you were afraid to let go…"

"And he does these things?" He cut her off.

"Yes he does, very well too."

"Well isn't he something."

Bella licked her lips, "He's everything."

"Enough!" He smacked the lamp that hung from the wall. It hit the ground, glass spreading all over the floor, "Stay here."

"Why, you never did."

"What do I have to do?"

"Tell me you love me, let me know, show me you want me!" He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall. His lips bruising with hers, he pulled away and looked at her. A smile ran across her face as she poked him in the chest, "The thing is, I don't want you."**

* * *

**

**Please review!! Haha I love the ending!!**


	12. Find her now!

**So yes I am done with **_**Alter Madness**_**, so I will be writing this story more often. No I do not own anything and yes you guys will love this chapter. **

* * *

Bella ran to get the door. When she opened it Edward walked in, "So he just left?"

"Yes Edward." Bella turned around to walk to Chuck's room.

Edward slowed down and looked around, "You guys have really made it look like you are humans."

"Well when you kill humans, you kinda have to make it look like that for them to come in." She Grabbed chucks bed and threw against the wall, "Come on!"

"What are you looking for?"

"I know Chuck, he writes down his plans. I just don't know where he put them." She ran to his closest and searched the box that laid there.

Edward leaned against the frame of the door, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What!"

"Why are all of your friends gathered in the corner?"

"They don't like you."

"Why not?"

"Because Chuck doesn't like you."

"Enough said." He tilted his head to see Jaylin's teeth staring back at him, "Hurry."

"She won't attack you." Bella slid down the wall, "I can't find it."

"Would they know?" Edward asked pointing his thumb to the group of vampires growling at him.

"Good idea." Bella got up and ran to Dan. She threw him against the wall, his throat in her hand, "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" He yelled back.

"The paper," She hit his head on the wall, "You know what I'm talking about. Tell me where he put it."

"Traitor."

"Dan I made you, I can kill you. Tell me where it is!"

"No."

"Urgh!" She threw his cold body against the wall.

"Bella…" Jeana gasped.

Bella walked up to her and cornered her, "Do you know?!"

"No, I swear."

Bella was about to spring, but Edward grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, "I'll kill you!"

"Bella I don't know."

"Liar, you want him to kill her, I know you do."

"You don't know anything, Bella I'm on your side."

Jaylin looked towards her, "Well she's the only one then."

"Stop it." Jeana said throwing her hands up, "I can't watch this. What happened here, so Bella changed her mind. Who cares? She fell in love, your just jealous."

"How dare you." Jaylin pulled her fingers into a fist and closed her lips in a tight line.

"Your running out of time." Dan said slowly.

"Is he going now? You can tell me that." Bella asked.

"No, I can't. It would ruin the fun of watching you freak out."

Edward growled loudly behind Bella, "She's my sister."

"And? She was our friend," She said pointing to Bella, "You took Bella, we'll take Alice. It's a fair trade isn't it?" Jaylin joked.

"You still have me guys." Bella said looking at them, "I won't hurt you."

"Wait, you just said you'd kill Jeana, that's not hurting?" Dan asked.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't Bella." Jeana said walking up to her, "I don't care what they say, I'll help you," She looked up to Edward, "And I'll help you."

"Thanks." Edward said nodding at her, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"I don't really understand why you guys are acting like this," Dan said looking at them, "It's Alice, if she can see the future, she's in no harm."

Edward's face fell, "Chuck knows that, and he knows if he doesn't make a decision that's for sure, she can't see him. She is in harm, and you know that."

"Oh well I guess I do." He smiled.

"What happened to you Dan? We were friends forever…" Bella said eyeing him.

"I guess when you sucked the life out of me I changed a bit, my bad."

"You guys should leave." Jaylin said pointing to the door, "If you want your precious Alice alive, go."

Dan walked up to Bella and grinned, "Bella, give it up. You can't do anything about it."

"Watch me." She turned her back and stormed out of the door. Jeana and Edward followed behind.

When Edward got to the door he looked at Jeana, "Maybe you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Well because I don't want you to come. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me," She yelled, "I'm here for Bella, and I'll do whatever it takes. I only like you because you made her happy, that's all."

"It's your life."

"And I don't care one bit." She opened the door and walked out, Edward following behind, "Where did she go?"

"To our house."

"Lead the way."

Edward sped up and ran towards his house. All the lights were on, "They must know."

"Where is she?"

"Living room." He walked up to the door and let himself in, "Bella?"

"In here." She said from the couch.

"Edward…" Esme shrieked as she ran up to her 'son'. She hugged him tight, "I'm so scared."

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear.

Jeana walked in and looked around, "Where is Alice?"

"She left." Carlisle murmured softly from the stairs. He walked into the room, "About thirty minutes ago."

"To where?" Edward asked.

"She said she knew some place safe for now." He stated.

"It isn't like her to run away." Jasper said angrily.

"She knows what's best, maybe she left to keep us safe." Emmett suggested.

Jasper ignored Emmett's comment and stood in front of Bella, "This is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry." Bella said looking away.

"If you would of just stayed with the people like you, and never would have came back, I would have my Alice right here with me!"

"I'M SORRY!" She shouted again.

"Jasper it isn't her fault." Edward said from Esme's side, "If I would of just left Bella alone…"

"Shut up. I can't blame you." Jasper said facing Edward.

"If you can't blame me, you can not blame her." He watched as Jasper ran out in the back, "He'll be fine."

Bella bit her lip, "He's right though."

"No he's not." Rosalie said from behind the crowd, "Chuck's just a freak, that's he's fault no one else's."

"I can't just sit here." Bella said standing up, "I need to do something."

"What can you do?" Edward asked walking to her.

"Fine that blasted paper."

"Paper?" Carlisle asked.

Bella turned to look at him, "Chuck's weird as you can tell, but he writes down everything. I know he wrote down his plan to get her, and if I find it maybe…"

"I can stop him." Jeana said as she looked at her hands.

"What can she do?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"Something he'll fear." Jeana grinned.

"Sounds powerful." Esme said looking at the brunette standing in her home.

"Show them." Bella suggested, "Get back."

Everyone moved back as Jeana pulled out the red lighter from her back pocket. She used her thumb to get the flame out, once it lite, she threw it down. In an instant there were balls of fire in her palms.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"I think it hurts…"

"No it doesn't."

"Sure looks like it does."

"Emmett hunny," Rosalie said patting on his shoulder, "it doesn't hurt her."

"That's very unique, something I have never seen before." Carlisle said studying her.

Bella touched the necklace around her neck, "Enough Jeana."

Jeana blew on her hands. The flames died down slowly and vanished, "He'll be scared trust me."

"I'd be scared." Emmett said.

"It could come in handy." Carlisle continued.

Again Bella rubbed her fingers on the small heart pendant on her neck, "I got it." Bella shook her head violently, "I know where it is!"

"Where?" Edward asked.

"It's in the jewelry box Chuck gave me for Christmas, trust me. I just know it." Bella ran out of the door.

"Follow her Edward!" Carlisle ordered.

"On it." He said as he ran after her.

Jeana waved to them, "Me too."

Bella ran into the door, causing it to crash down into the floor. Dan stood up and looked at her, "Fuck."

"My bad, wait no it's not." Bella grinned and walked to her room. Her hand twisted the knob open. The brown small box laid on the table by her bed.

"Is it there?" Edward asked walking behind her.

Bella's cold hands pulled open the little door, inside was a white folded up paper, "Yeah." She peeled it open and read the words that lined it.

Your too late

She unfolded it once more and read carefully, "She knew he was coming to get her, she told him where to go."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Alice is giving herself to him."

* * *

**Please review!!**


	13. i think i can do it

**No owning**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my apologizes. I meant to update this last night, but homework was over flowing and I was extremely tired. So I told myself I would write tonight, and guess what?! I DID!! So here is your update. And I promise, pinky promise, no more of waiting two days to update again!!**

* * *

"What do we do?" Edward asked walking in front of Bella.

"I say let's go get him." Jeana said shaking her head.

Bella shifted on the bed, "No."

"Why not?" Edward asked, "You can't do it can you?"

"I can do it." She said firmly, "I promise I can."

"Then why don't we go after him?"

"I…I don't know where he is." She said crumbling the paper in her hand.

Edward realized what she was thinking and opened up her hand, he unfolded the paper and looked over it, "It says right here, why are you lying?"

"Where is he?" Jeana asked, "If she can't do it, it doesn't mean I can't."

"He's at the upper Clearwater camping ground." He said looking at the paper.

"What is that, about five minutes away?"

"Stop! No, you can't go after him." Bella said looking at the both of them.

Edward ignored her begs, "Yeah, maybe even two minutes running at top speed."

"I'll go now."

"Jeana, no. Don't!"

"Why not Bella?" Jeana said finally looking at her, "I can actually stop him unlike you."

"I can stop him…"

"Then do it." She taunted.

"I…uh…" She looked at Edward, "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle first."

"That is just wasting time." He walked to the door.

"Edward you can't go by yourself." Bella stood up and grabbed his hand.

"He won't be by himself, I'm going too." Jeana said.

Dan walked past the room, "Tick tock, tick tock."

"Edward let's go." Jeana ran out of the room and down the hallway.

He looked down at Bella, "I have to go."

"But…"

He placed his finger on her lips, "If you feel up to it, you know where I'll be." With that, he disappeared.

Again Dan walked by, "You're a nice girlfriend."

"Shut up."

"You still love Chuck don't you?"

"Not even close."

He leaned against the door frame, "Then why won't you go?"

"I just can't…"

"You love him."

"No I don't."

"Liar."

"I said shut up."

"And I said your lying, but lookie here, I'm still talking and your still lying. Looks like we got nothing accomplished." He stared at her, "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Live with them. Your different."

She grinned her teeth together, "No I'm not."

"Your one of me, deal with it."

"Of course I'm one of you, I'm just a better one of you."

He laughed quietly, "I meant you'd rather feed on petty humans than lost dogs." Dan looked at her, "Admit it, your in this for the sex."

"What?"

"I mean what else does this edwad have?"

"It's Edward." She corrected him.

"It's loser."

She coughed uselessly, "I should go."

"And do what, pretend to defeat Chuck, or pretend you actually care for Alice?"

"Neither."

"Oh so your going to go," He put his fingers in the air, " 'fight'?"

"No, I'm going to go win." She walked to over to him, "Your in my way."

"Don't let me stop you from ruining everything."

Bella pushed his chest, "Move before I move you."

He grinned and waved her through, "There you go miss."

As she walked to the broken door, she held her hand up and bent every finger, but her middle one, "Don't forget to fix you door." She laughed.

The smell of lite cigarettes and drunken men filled her nostrils as she walked out of the main door of the building. They all leaned up against the wall, and Bella could tell they were staring at her butt as she walked.

"Hey bootyful." One guy laughed.

* * *

Edward ran with Jeana, "They should be here."

"Are you sure?"

"It's what it said on the letter."

Jeana slowed down and looked around, "Maybe Alice told them to move somewhere else because she saw us coming?"

"Maybe…" He said trailing off as he looked around, "It just doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Alice leaving, letting me help her out of her death. It isn't like her to do that."

Jeana looked around, "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do."

"What does that mean?"

"Well…I knew Alice, I met her a couple times. We've actually got along, we talked and everything."

"What did she say?"

"That, well…that she couldn't stand you the thirty five years Bella had been gone. She told me you were a mess, and it made her sad inside. I'm guessing she's doing this for you, and only you." Jeana said looking into his golden eyes, "In a way, it's kind of nice."

"Nice? It's insane! This whole thing is just insane."

"I'm just saying, I mean I could have interpreted it wrong. She could of meant a whole other thing."

Edward swallowed a lump of venom, "No, she meant what she told you."

"I'm sorry Edward." Jeana sniffed through the air, "They were here, I just don't know where they went."

"I smell Alice." He closed his eyes, "Jasper is going to kill me."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Jasper shouted after Bella told the Cullen family where Edward had gone.

"He's just trying to help." Carlisle told his 'son'.

"Help? Going after them could get Alice into even more danger." Jasper looked at the quiet Bella, "Are you hiding something?"

"No…"

"What haven't you told us?" Carlisle asked.

"I've told you everything."

"No…" Jasper started to say.

"But that Alice gave herself to Chuck."

The Cullen family stared back at Bella after she had spoken. Half of them looked surprised, while the other half had expressions that would say, 'I so saw that coming', "She what?" Jasper finally asked.

"You heard me." Bella stated, "This wasn't Edward's fault."

"It wasn't Alice's either."

"I know that, it's mine. I got it."

"I didn't mean that…" Jasper said, "I'm just nervous I guess."

"Me too."

Carlisle walked up to Bella, after having a small conversation with Esme, "We think you should go find Edward and bring him here so we can come up with something together."

"That's what I told him at first," She looked at him, "I'm on my way."

"Don't stop for anything, we can't lose the only time we have." Carlisle added, "I know Alice to well, and I know she has a plan. Something that doesn't end with her dying."

"I hope your right." Bella said after she opened the door. Before leaving she looked back, "I'm sorry."

"Go." He ordered. She nodded and ran out of the door.

* * *

"She's coming." Edward said to Jeana.

"Who?"

"Bella."

"I wonder what she wants." Jeana said, anger tracing the words that fell from her mouth.

"She wants me to leave."

"No surprise there."

"She says she went to talk with my family."

"Why?"

"Because it was stupid just letting you two solve this yourselves." Bella said appearing by the trees.

"Well someone had to." Jeana said to her.

Edward looked at her, "What did they say?"

"They said for me to come get you. To go home and all of us can come up with something together."

"Sounds like something they would say."

"They're right Edward." Bella whispered, "And Jasper isn't mad at you."

"How about at you?"

"No," She bit her lip, "At least I don't think so."

Behind the group was a quiet noise of a tree branch breaking. Even to the ears of the undead it was quiet. Very far away, but the smell was known. It was dangerous. The smell was like a warning to Bella, but it was too late. It was there, running through the air that flied her nose when she breathed the unwanted breeze. It burned at her throat and angered her thoughts. It had her fists in balls and her teeth barring. It had all the feelings go from sorrow to anger, from love to hate, from life to death.

"Go home Jeana." She said staring out into the trees.

"Why?"

"GO HOME JEANA."

"Fine, but I'm going to Edward's house."

Bella felt the air run up her back as Jeana sped away. Now it was only Bella, Edward and the demon, the master of this plan. He was like the caller of a kidnapping, the one who got what he wanted, and at no cost would he stop.

"What is that smell?" Edward asked.

"Chuck…"**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. We think your a joke

**I don't own anything!**

**Well guys I had my second swim meet on Saturday, that's why this chapter is a bit late. My bad, but I do have some good news. I got third and my relay team got second place!! I finished my 25 sprint in 16 seconds!! I was so happy!! But anyway, I'll let you guys go read now…ahh so happy :)**

* * *

Chuck walked up to them slowly a wide grin on his face. His hands pushing the twigs out of his way. He watched them as their lips pulled over their teeth.

His smile got wider.

When he was out of the trees, he slipped his hands in his pockets and examined them carefully. Eyeing the both of them, feeling no guilt at all as Bella looked at him with a saddened face. While Edward on the other hand, was looking at him ready to spring if Chuck choose to step closer. A lite laugh rumbled in his throat and escaped his closed mouth.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Where's Alice?" Edward shouted.

"She's…fine."

Bella shook her head, "Chuck where is she?"

"TELL ME WHERE ME SISTER IS!"

"No, think of it as a sweet game of hide and go seek."

"Your not funny." Bella stated.

"Alice thought I was."

That small statement made Edward get closer to Chuck. And when they were face to face, Bella giggled a little when she saw that Edward was a bit taller then Chuck. And when Edward looked at him, he had to look down, "So tough now?" He threatened.

"Well I will say your height does sadden me a little, but it doesn't stop me."

"Then what does?" Edward said through his teeth.

"Your sister, I don't know? Dead."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Just because."

Bella eyes widened, "What?"

"Well I've just been so bored lately, that one day I woke up and thought, I want Alice dead."

Edward looked at Bella, "Is he joking?"

"Yes." She said still staring at Chuck.

"And how do you know that?" Chuck said looking back.

"Because I know you."

"No…" He shook his head, "you don't. You didn't know I loved you, you didn't know I couldn't live without you, you didn't know me."

"I knew it all."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Just because." She smiled back.

"Is this because you two have issues?" Edward asked, "If Alice's life is in danger because of you two, I have another good thing you could go do. Go to counseling."

"Counseling is for people who want to get back together, that's not us." Bella said she let out a deep breath.

"Awh, baby. Don't say that."

"You're a monster."

"And your not?" Chuck said amazed, "You changed people so you could have your own coven, and I'm the monster?"

She gulped, "I asked them first…"

"I know if they had said no, you would of done it anyway. Just like me, you couldn't be stopped. But then again, unlike me, you've found a road block." He said looking towards Edward.

Edward looked at the both of them, "She's changed."

"You think so don't you? Just wait, her true self will show one day."

Bella bit her lip, "But I'll be nothing like you."

"Have you gone insane? Your just like me. Like it or not, that small fact will _never_ change."

Edward stood still as he watched them accuse each other, if anyone one was insane it was him. How could he just stand there listening, while he could be out saving the damsel in distress, "I have tired to be nice," He shouted to shut them up, "But I'm tired of this. You want to talk fact's? I'll give you a fact. Bella here, no longer adores you, she adores me as I do her. Like it or not, _that_ will never change. Another fact, if I don't get my sister, I won't stop at anything to kill you. You are just a piece of trash the cleaners forgot to pick up. You're a nothing, you live for no purpose. You're a low life, never ending, too self absorbed jerk that no one likes any longer. You've lost everything you've ever touched. The only way to make you feel better is to hurt those around you. But I'm tired of this. Either you tell me where she is, or I'll have to make you say it myself. You thought you couldn't be stopped, well think again. Tada, here's you road block. I'm a giant wall that has no feeling's for you.

"I will make Bella leave so she doesn't have to see you die, or if she wants she can stay, doesn't matter to me. But you two are pissing me off, this isn't about you and it isn't about me. It's about Alice and her location. After I find her, you two have forever to figure out your differences. I don't want to be here listening to the both of you while she could be in danger. So tell me and I'll leave, I'll come back to get Bella, but for now I'll leave you two alone. Talk if that's what you need, hell fight if it helps. Just don't include my sister in your problems." Bella looked at him, her mouth wide with awe.

She had never seen this side to him. He was a master at getting what he deserved, he was everything she possibly wanted. The way he talked, just filled her up with butterflies. She was about to say something, but Chuck choose to state the obvious first, "That was impressive."

"Tell me…" He warned again.

"But don't you have more to say first? I mean if you came up with that, you must have more to say."

"Yeah I do, die." He jumped up in the air, his teeth shinned in the moonlight. The venom spilled from the corners of his mouth. His growl rumbled through the forest and echoed in Bella's ear's. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted him died.

Bella gasped when she heard a loud crack as Edward touched his arm. Another one was heard as he tapped on his chest. The bones broke as Edward beat him up, "Stop Edward!"

"Why?" He shouted as he continued.

"Because if he's dead you'll never find Alice!"

"She's right beasty boy." Chuck said as he blocked the hit towards his face, "Hey! Watch the face, it's a prize winner."

"Oh your funny." Edward said as he moved Chuck's wrist out of the way and landed a punch to his face, "Ops, was that your nose, my bad."

"Edward listen to me!"

"No Edward continue, your saving me the trouble." A voice said through the trees.

Edward froze at the sound, and Bella turned to look at the girl walking slowly towards them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was told there was trouble in sweet old Forks, they sent me so I happily came to destroy it myself. But it looks as if your beating me to it." She said with a sly grin.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"Jane."

"Hello." Jane greeted them.

"Hi…" Bella said still looking at her.

"She's from the Volturi." Edward said answering her thoughts.

Bella's eyes widened at the name, "Oh, so it is real."

"Yes hunny, as real as the fact that this problem needs to be fixed." Jane looked at the broken boy laying on the ground, "_He's_ the problem. Well, this should be easy."

"No!" Bella said as she ran to Jane. She put her hands on the girls shoulders, "He has Alice."

"And I care why?"

"Well Alice is family to Edward, we need to save her before you can kill him, and trust me killing him would help me tremendously happy, but not getting Alice would not." She looked at the girl's expression, "If you're here to help, then help."

"I'm here to destroy."

"It can wait." Bella said.

Edward stood up and looked towards the two girls, "She won't listen to you Bella. She follows her own rules."

Bella listened to Edward, but turned back to Jane, "Well you must have a rule about saving lives."

"I must huh?" She shook her head, "It's not really my thing though you see. I kill lives, not save them."

"You have to help."

"No, i…uh I don't have to."

Edward looked at the ground for a second, but his eyes trailed back up to her face, "See I told you…"

Jane stopped him, "But I want to."

"You do?" He asked.

"Not really, but I don't have anything better to do."

"You will? Oh thank you." Bella hugged the girl.

"No, no, no." Jane said shrugging away, "I don't do hugs."

"Can I go now?" Chuck asked, "I've got a certain something to take care of."

"We can't get the where abouts from him." Bella said ignoring Chuck.

"I can." Jane stared at the boy. Her eye's trailing up his figure. Not even a second later, he was screaming in pain. Chuck fell to the ground in an instant, rustling with the leaves and dirt as he felt the hurt, "You ready to talk _now_?"**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Gain one, lose one

**Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, don't worry though I have the next chapter ready to go. That one will not be weird, promise lol. Oh yes I don't own anything, never have never will.**

* * *

"No!" He screamed at her as his knees hit his face. Bella and Edward watched from afar as Jane did her known work.

"You know, I really don't know why I'm doing this," Jane yelled over the young boy's scream's, "I'm not really the nice type of vampire," She glanced over at Edward, "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were." He said back to her.

Bella smiled at Jane, "Maybe it's because you know you want to help."

"No that's not it trust me. Actually there is a reason to all of this."

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"Aro said if Alice were in any danger I had to help, what a coincidence."

Edward laughed under his breath, "Great timing."

"Will you just give up already?" Chuck yelled.

"Funny _you_ ask, that was the same thing I was going to ask you." Jane smiled.

"I won't tell you!"

Jane looked down at the squirming boy and nodded her head, "And I won't stop hurting you, I mean I'm having quite the time over here."

"Maybe I should go out to look for her…" Edward whispered to Bella.

She turned to look at him, "No," She whispered back, "I caused this, I should go."

"I couldn't let you, she's my sister anyway. I'll be right back, don't worry. I couldn't get hurt now could I?"

"Yes you could, who knows Chuck could have had Dan and Jaylin guarding Alice. You could get very hurt."

"Bella dear," He rubbed his two fingers across her cheek bones, "I can't stay here by all means."

"I'll come with you."

"You won't just let me go will you?"

Bella smiled, "No sir."

"You won't find her…" Chuck finally said weakly, "She's gone…"

"What?" Edward said looking away from Bella, "What's that mean?"

"It mean's she's already dead. She's gone, forever. I was never going to give her back. SHE'S DEAD. GONE!!"

Jane lost her force on him as he spoke the words. Edward's hands dropped to his sides. Bella looked at Chuck, biting her lip. All of them stared in silence, confused and heart broken. The words he spoke struck them without feeling, without leaving a mark. Digging so deep, the hurt couldn't be felt no longer. Repeating in their heads and as they looked at him.

The wind hit their backs without warning, small dime sized pellets fell from the darkened sky above them. Their breathing had stopped, and all could be heard was the quiet laughter of the killer that laid in front of them, whispering about how they couldn't be any stupider.

Even in Chuck's thoughts he replayed the images of Alice before she walked into the burning house, the last look of hope dripping off of her face. Her eye's darker with hurt and lost thoughts of escaping. They were so well played out, like a chapter from the worst tragic story ever written. They seemed fake, but Edward tried hard to convince himself she was dead. He didn't want to get his hopes up on her return. But as he thought and as Edward saw, they all seemed to thoughtful, to organized.

"That isn't what happened is it?" Edward asked. Both of the girls looked at him.

Chuck grinned his teeth together, "That's what happened buddy, hardcore death."

"It's too….to smart of a death. It's something you couldn't have possibly thought to do."

"Well I guess I could have."

Bella eyed Chuck, "He is known to lie."

"I could tell." Jane snorted.

"But that is where you are terribly wrong, I am not lying nor would I care to lie about this. She's dead Edward, lost and gone in a world unknown."

Edward smiled and shook his head as he looked the other way, "No," His head turned back to look at Chuck, "She's alive. She's here. You lie to much for your own good."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I just am. I just, well I just know."

"How dare you ever say something like that!" Bella yelled. Her wet hair dripped over her face as she spoke, "You lying son of a…" Edward grabbed her shoulders, "Edward what?"

"She's close…"

"What! That can't be." Chuck stood up, "She's not close, she's not even here."

"Well duh, if she were here I could see her." Jane laughed.

"Don't joke with me!" Chuck yelled at her.

Jane stared at him, the pain restarted, "Who asked you to talk? I know I didn't."

"You need to go get Jeana." Edward said leaning his face close to Bella's.

"Why?"

"She's help."

"For?"

"We need her."

"I can't…she's my best friend…I can't danger her." Bella pleaded, "It would be like you putting Alice in danger."

"She's already in danger." He reminded her, "You say this is all your fault, well I'll forgive you if you go get Jeana."

"I…Edward…I…Fine." She looked down, "Now?"

"Now."

"Be safe." Bella looked up and locked her lips with Edward.

"Um, I'm standing right here." Chuck said grossed out.

Again Jane struck him with pain, "Why do you insist on talking so much?"

"I love you Bella Swan."

"As I do to you." She let her fingers slid from his and ran out of the forest and to the Cullen house. When she got their she looked around, "It's time."

* * *

"You think it's over don't you?" Chuck asked after arguing with Jane that he should be able to speak.

"I know it is. You've tried, you failed. It happens to the worst of us." Edward said back with a grin.

"If it wasn't for this bitch," He said looking at Jane, "I would be gone and you would be left here, alone and running around to find the lost soul."

"But since she is here, your left here crying like a little girl. I don't know about you, but I got what _I_ wanted."

"Very funny…" Chuck let out a deep breath, "Why are you keeping me here anyway. If Alice is coming here, why do you intend on keeping me?"

"Who said we were keeping you?" Jane asked, "I plan to destroy you will all my strength, the only thing of you that will be left is a giant pile of ashes, that I will personally kick into the sewer."

"You wouldn't think I would just let you go that easily? Your not going anywhere." Edward said to him, "Your done."

"I haven't even gotten started." He threatened back.

"Edward…" Jane said looking at him, "Is that…?"

Edward lifted his head into the air and sucked the oxygen through his nose. The smell stuck to him, "Yes." He breathed out.

"Who missed me?!" Alice said joyfully as she skipped from the branches.

Edward ran to her and hugged her tightly, "Alice…what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted you to be happy. But stupid right there didn't really tell their guards that I was physic and well, here I am."

"You should be dead!" Chuck yelled to her.

"Bite me." Alice shouted back, "But I couldn't stay there, I saw everyone risking everything to get me and I couldn't just watch."

"Bella went to go get her friends."

"Bella left?" She looked around, "That's weird, after I left I saw the guards leaving too, but they weren't running after me…" The vision ran across her eyes, burning as it played. For once in her life she felt dizzy, unable to breath. It sprinted through her head, the vision that was worse then any vision she'd ever had. This vision had to be stopped, before it was to late.

Before the vision came true.

Before it ruined everything.

Before it ruined Edward.

Before death was apart of their life.

Before she died.**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yeah, I've been getting a lot of GREAT reviews and I thank you all so much! It's so nice to have people out their that love what I have created. So for your entertainment, I have come up with a new idea. When you leave a review, you may put something in there that you would like to happened in this story or that you would like to read about. Anything that you think would make this story more enjoyable. Thanks again!**


	16. Flame on

**Hey guys, well my elbow is feeling mucho better, so I decide I would write right now. If I get time I will write again tonight!! I hope you guys like this chapter. I had this idea ever since I fell that night, haha, so I just had to write now!! **

**I don't own anything silly :)**

"Is she in trouble?" Edward asked. A light gasp came from Alice's mouth, "No...NO!!" He said pacing.

"She is?" Chuck asked.

"I…uh…maybe not." Alice lips slowly moved as she stared into the trees. The vision burned at her eyes.

-

"Come on Jeana." Bella tugged at her shirt, "Alice, she's there. Let's go."

"She's okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's time I checked she was fine." She walked to the door, "Come on we have to finish Chuck."

"Chuck? Okay I'm coming!" Jeana laughed.

"Take my car." He offered.

"It's okay I prefer to run." Bella smiled.

"Bring her back safely please."

"You can count on me sir." She nodded and turned her back on them as she walked out of the door.

"Wait up." Jeana waved and followed behind, "How do you plan on killing him?"

"I haven't thought of it yet."

"Well you should come up with something before we get there."

"That's why I'm walking." She giggled, "Ah, everything just worked out huh?"

"Yeah it pretty much just did." Jeana looked at Bella, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy too."

Jeana nudged Bella's arm, "So, anything new about you two?"

"Well, he did tell me I should marry him a while back."

"He told you?"

"Well I guess he kinda asked…kinda." She smiled, "But I changed the subject."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't ready then."

"Then, does that mean you are now?"

Bella smiled, "Maybe."

"YAY!" Jeana stopped human pace walking and hugged Bella, "I'm so happy for you, like so happy. You're so lucky to have found someone like him."

Bella hugged back, "Thanks…It's so…."

"Prefect?" A voice said behind them, "It seems like that would be pretty prefect. That is if we weren't here."

Bella stopped and looked straight ahead, "Dan?"

"I'm glad you recognize me." He slowly walked in front of her and smiled, "I can tell you care for our friendship."

"Honestly? Yeah, but only a little bit." She eyed him. He looked past her, causing her to turn around, "Jaylin?"

Jeana screamed from behind Bella as her hard body flew into a tree, "Stop it!"

"Jeana!" Bella turned once more to look at her friend. She tried to go to her, but Jaylin ran by and pushed Bella, causing her to spin, "What's going on?!"

There was a loud crack, "AHHH!" Jeana screamed, "Dan stop!"

"Sorry buddy." He laughed as he hurt her, "For someone with no feelings, you feel a lot."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel pain from another vampire stupid." She said back to him.

"Jeana!" Bella ran for her, but Jaylin tripped her.

"Where you going?" She asked happily.

"What's the matter with you?" Bella yelled.

"Well you life just seems, prefect. And I can't have that." Jaylin laughed, "I can't have you going and ruining everything so you can live your prefect life. Chuck may not be your friend, but he's mine."

"Just because he slept with you doesn't make him your friend." Bella said staring at her from the ground.

Jaylin looked at Bella, her lips curved so her teeth would shine, "You think you know everything, but really you know nothing."

The cracks and screams still rang from Jeana as Dan beat her up, but Bella couldn't move. She needed to finish Jaylin, and save herself before she worried about anyone else. She needed to take the weakest link before she moved to the bigger stuff. The stuff like Dan. The stuff that would be harder to defeat, the stuff she used to call friend. The thing that was there throughout her life, who watched over her as she grew up. They had been friends forever, all she needed was someone to tell her how to destroy that and she'd be good to go, "I know more then you think I do."

"That's so?"

"Yeah, I know Chuck never loved you, that's why it's called cheating. He cheated on me, and I was suppose to be the love of his life. If he loved you anymore then he loved me then why would he have cheated on you with that red head?"

"He didn't, he did that on you."

"Does that make you feel better to think he didn't? Anyway this isn't about you're love and trust issues, this is about the you issue and the I-have-to-go-kill-someone issue," Bella shook her head, "And I don't like issues already."

"Fight me then."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling."

"And I'm telling you, your not going to like it one bit. I bet on you petty, little, useless life, that you won't live to tell how this ends."

"Bet's on."

Bella smiled as she stood up, "You know I liked you."

"Really?" Jaylin said amused.

"No I was just lying." Bella crouched down and smiled as she jumped into Jaylin. The two girls tumbled to the ground.

Dan looked up and blinked wildly as the girls fought, "Ha ha, hot girl fight."

"How about a hot, get your butt kicked by a girl fight?" Jeana asked as she punched Dan in the gut.

"Try me." He smiled.

"Just give up Jaylin, this life isn't for you!" Bella shouted roughly as she bit her arm and shook her head. Jaclyn's arm cracked in several parts as Bella shook it like a dog's toy.

Jeana walked over calmly as Dan grabbed for her leg. She used the back of her hand to slap him, "Get off ho." She laughed to herself, "That was good, need help Bella dear?"

Both of the girls froze, "What?"

"Well Dan's taken care of, for the moment."

Bella turned her head and saw Dan lying in the grass. A white object hung from the tree. Bella looked closely, "What is that?"

"Oh that? It's his arm." She turned to him, "The one he used to break mine with."

"Oh good god." Jaylin yelped from under Bella. She squirmed to get out of her hold.

"Where do you think your going?" Bella mocked.

Jaylin threw her hands around, "Leave me alone!"

"You thought you could just leave after trying to kill me, sorry hun." Bella grabbed the girls ankle and cracked it like a twig, "Run away now."

Jaylin screamed in pain as she tried to scoot away from them, "You'll die Bella!"

"I'd think twice about that." Bella stood up and watched Jaylin scoot to Dan. She tried to pick him up, "Yeah I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Thanks to me." Jeana said as she waved.

"I have to go get Edward," Bella watched as Jeana shook her head, she reached into her pocket and threw Jeana a lighter, "Take care of them for me."

"Will do."

A flame lit.

**Well guys I hope you liked it. Please Review!!**


	17. Decisions, and a lot of them

**I don't own anything. Hey guys sorry it took me so long, I feel so bad, so I made this chapter really good, I loved it. lol. But, I do have some good news, this wesenday my mother has to go to this meeting, so I will be home alone, and when I'm home I write!! So yes expected a new chapter on Wesenday October 15. And I finish that one fast, I'll write another if I feel it is appropriate. Well I would keep you any longer.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella slammed into the air that stood still in front of her sprinting body. Leaves wiped around her as if they knew she had some where to be. The light smell of fire ran up her nose, and for some reason it seemed to clear her head, lighten her path to what she was aiming for, the life that was waiting ahead for her. The main things that had stood in her way were now in a pile of ashes, the same ashes that the wind picked up and blew over the lake. The ashes that were going to be with her no matter what, and she would keep them in memory, but it would be the only memory that stayed in the back of her head, never daring to re-enter her thoughts. The only thing that knew to stay back while she had other things to do, only to show when she needed it most.

But they had always been friends, and nothing more. Not close buddies, not to die for friends. They were just there, to help her. They were her servants to her dirty deeds. That's all they had been and that's what they'll stay as. Forever and ever.

But the only thing that really worried Bella was the figure that she knew was still standing in front of Edward, the same thing that had been there in the beginning and would stay there until she destroyed it herself. It wasn't just going to disappear like a bad dream, like a bad taste. It was like a cloud that wouldn't stop raining, a cat that never stopped wanting to be loved by their master. It was like the heart that never stopped beating until it's time. Until the right time, and that's all that Bella needed. The right time. The right time to know when he was no longer needed, to know when the flame he had casted needed to be blown out. He's time was now.

Or she hoped it was.

This wouldn't play out as she thought it would. She knew her life didn't work like that. This would drag out, and if it was up to her, this could last forever. She couldn't make this life death decision. She was never good at making decisions, no matter how little they were. To what kind of animal she wanted, or to what color she would wear. It didn't matter, she couldn't make her own choice half the time. She was even surprised that she choose to tell Jeana to kill those two, that wasn't like her, but she liked it. She liked the power to feel in charge, to have people listen to her commands. It was just like the time she had made her little coven that was now no bigger then the ashes of the two combined.

But as it were true, there was still people looking at her for answers. Edward was one of them, right now he was waiting for her to tell him to kill Chuck or not. It wasn't easy, but when had life ever been? As much as she hated to say it, she knew it was true. Life wasn't easy, but as she knew Edward she had realized life could be taken slower, and when it played out slow, it seemed to be easier. That she could live with.

A slow, well lived life, with a well cared for man, in a well crowded family.

Seemed good. She knew if she left it she couldn't find any better, so why even think of life easy. Life wasn't the problem though, Chuck was. She disliked the idea to think of him instead of the man she loved and cared for, but she had too. She had to come up with an idea, a slow worked out plan to kill and destroy.

_Maybe_, She thought, _Maybe I won't have to do it. Maybe Jane will, or Alice. I mean she probably want's revenge anyway._

"I want no revenge." Alice smiled to Chuck, "So be glad."

* * *

_Maybe Jane like I said,_ She said to herself.

* * *

"Looks as if you guys can take care of this. I'll just wait till Bella gets back." Jane said as she looked at her nails.

* * *

Then again maybe it's up to me. I couldn't…

Her thoughts cleared when a certain smell happily ran though her nose and down her throat. Her legs moved faster as a wide smile ran across her face, "My favorite thought."

"Oh dirty." Edward smiled at her as she ran towards him.

Bella jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. The smile on her face started to hurt as it shinned. Her head sat on his shoulder as she hugged him. His cold hands sat on her lower back hugging her just as hard.

Alice looked at them, "I'm glad your safe."

Bella pushed her lips into his neck, "Me too."

"Me too." Edward repeated. He lifted his hand from her back and touched her face. She looked into his eyes, a golden strand fell in front of her face, he used his pointer finger and brushed it behind her ear, "You look good."

She smiled and looked down, "As do you." Her eyes fell back on him.

"What did you do with them!?" Chuck yelled.

Bella turned her head, "You smell that?"

He sniffed the air, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Them."

"WHAT!" He said looking at her.

"You killed them?" Edward whispered.

"Well Jeana did…"

"I'm sorry." He kissed her lips, "I thought you were in danger, guess you were just looking for a good fight."

"Well they were actually out to kill me, but they stood no chance." She kissed him again. The electric from the both of them pulsed through their lips as they meet, shocking them with each turn, but both just lingered for more.

"Well I think this is my cue to leave." Jane said politely.

"Oh," Bella gasped, she patted on Edwards hands. He slowly dropped her to the ground, "No stay."

"Is there a reason?" She asked. Bella pointed to Chuck, "A good reason?"

Bella looked at her, "Come on, you know it's fun."

Jane stepped backwards, "If it's so fun, you do it."

"No…I insist." She looked hopefully at the walking Jane.

"I have to leave. Thanks for the late night enjoyment, tortures fun." Jane waved and ran into the darkness.

"She was actually helpful." Edward said looking at Alice.

"I'm surprised." Alice replied back.

"Oh me too." He smiled.

"Guys…" Bella whined, "Alice…"

"Bella." Alice said dragging out her name, "What is it?"

A sad puppy dog look crept over her face, "You know."

"I know I know, and I say no." Alice chimed, "I have a sweet man waiting for me at home." She looked at Chuck, "He isn't going anywhere."

"Why do you say…" Bella realized Chuck had been tied around the tree with a heavy metal object, "I so didn't see that."

"My idea." Edward laughed.

"And a very good one at that." She smiled towards him, "But what do I do?"

"Whatever you want." Alice said, "But Jasper must be worried. Everything will work out, I know."

"You do don't you…? That's good to know." Bella nodded, "They all missed you."

"And I missed them, I'll see you when you get home right? You and Edward?"

Edward looked at Bella, but Bella was the first to speak, "Yes you will." She felt the warm smile lite up behind her.

"Okay…good luck then." Alice disappeared into the night.

"I don't know what to do." Bella confessed.

"Me either." He shook his head, "Well I know I want to kill him."

"Then do it." Bella suggested, "Your better at it then I am."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chuck yelled.

"Shut up, anyway, Edward please." Bella waved.

"I can't do it Bella, I mean I physical could, I just think you should do it. He ruined you in his process too remember that." Edward said looking at her, "What ever you decided I'm here to help in any way."

"Thanks."

"Bella couldn't I know her to well. She couldn't hurt a fly." Chuck laughed.

"I should kill him." Bella glared.

"Do it." He threatened.

She turned her head to look at Edward, "Should I kill him?"

**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	18. The last goodbye

**Nope don't own. So yes as all of you can guess, this story is coming to an end, Chapter 20 will be the last one. So I still have a couple more. I'm so glad you guys liked it so much, and thank you so much for the reviews, their beautiful!! They make me so happy. Well go read!! Haha. **

* * *

"Don't ask me." Edward said looking at Bella. His eyes scanned her body, "I can't make this decision for you, you know that."

"_I_ can't make this decision." Bella looked at the two, "you know that." She repeated.

"Well I can, I say let me go free." Chuck smiled from the tree.

"That doesn't sound bad." Bella shook her head.

Edward's mouth fell, "What? Why?"

"Then he'll just leave."

"You believe that? You don't think he'll just come after you've gotten your life together, after you forget everything, you don't think he'll turn his back on you like he already did before? That wouldn't be a first for him."

"I can change." Chuck grunted.

"My ass you can." Edward looked at him, "If this were up to me your head would no longer be attached, therefor I wouldn't have to hear your crying, begging, useless voice any longer."

"Oh I'm so afraid."

Edward walked towards him. Bella hurried and pressed against his shoulders, "Stop Edward, he's doing that cause he knows you'll get upset."

"Upset isn't the word I was thinking of."

"Oh, are you pissed?" Chuck smiled.

Edward teeth shut, his hands traced up Bella's body and stopping at her hips. He picked her up and set her down behind him. Then he walked up to Chuck's tied up body and leaned down to his level, "I wouldn't exactly make those comments while your attached to a hundred year old tree now would I?" He stared at him silently, gathering Chuck's thought's in his head, "Oh, you think I wouldn't? Try me." Chucked smiled as his thoughts made it to Edward.

Edward's fist landed hard in Chuck's right cheek, cracking all the bones that held it together. With a weak cough from Chucks throat, pieces of the bone had went through his cheek and landed on the grass in front of him.

"Your wasting my time." Edward said looking at him, "Right now I could be ripping the clothes off of sweet, innocent Bella." Chuck growled at him, "Instead I'm beating up a little girl tied to a tree. If it were up to me..."

"But it's not," He said slurring on his words, the bones crunched as he moved his teeth, his cheek hanged a little, "It's Bella's." His eye's caught up with her's as she looked at him.

Bella couldn't look away from him. Even though the love for him had died, she still couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. All he ever wanted was to be loved by her and she just couldn't do it. She couldn't lie to him and pretend Edward never existed, he needed better. He didn't need her. He needed a chance to become something else, and he could. With the right training that is. Maybe instead of killing him, she could send him off somewhere, a place where he'd fit in, The Volturi. It was prefect, they loved to kill, he loved to kill, they loved humans, he loved humans, they had powers and he had powers. Prefect match. Prefect solution.

Edward looked behind him, straight at Bella, "Really, you think so?"

_I can't just end his life, he did wrong, I have too and your not killing me. Maybe they'd except him, and if they don't, then we shall kill him._

He looked back at Chuck, "You like Jane?"

"That whore who nearly killed me, oh yeah I totally love her." Sarcasm twisted with his words.

Again he looked back at Bella, "It might work."

_How though?_

"I could send him there, maybe Alice has seen what you're thinking and already made the arrangements? She said she saw this getting better, maybe that's what she meant."

_Maybe…call her._

"Okay." He got up, "I'll be out there, you can tell him if you want." He kissed her forehead and ran into the forest.

Now the two of them stood together in the night, well four a.m. to be exact. They only looked at each other, both trying to figure out what to say.

"Bella…don't kill me."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not, do you want me to change my mind?" She yelled.

"Why go through all this trouble and not kill me in the end?"

"CAUSE I CAN'T DO IT!"

"You still have feelings for me…?"

A light laugh escaped her mouth, "Not at all. All I feel for you is sadness, sadness that you would go and have someone ruin you at such a young age."

"I asked him to do it, actually I told him to."

"Who are we talking about?"

"You know." Chuck grinned, "Sweet old Dan you thought killed me. Not at the least, I made him bite me because I wanted to be at your side at all times. It was the only way, he was going to ask you at first, but I told him not too. I knew you would of said no, so I didn't take any chances."

"He…you made him?"

"Yeah I did. I ruined my youth not him."

"Well then you're the stupid idiot, why in god's name would you do such a thing? You call this being on my side? Side's weren't part of this immortal deal."

"The part was killing the Cullen's if you remember correctly."

She waved her hand, "Stop alright, I know what I thought I'd do. I didn't know he'd take me back, I didn't want to take him back. That was before I knew I couldn't live without him, I couldn't think without him. I couldn't do it.

"And you were no help with that," Bella continued, "You were jealous twenty four seven. Did you think that would help me get over him? You tried to be just like him, well sorry to tell you, but you FAILED, miserably."

"I tried…"

"And crashed and burned. Just stop it, find someone new. Don't you have anyone else to torture?"

"Yes, but fate choose you."

"I hurt you, I get it. You wanted revenge, I also get that. The thing I don't get is, it's over so why are you still trying so hard?"

Chuck looked the other way, "Aren't you suppose to be telling me what your plan is?"

"ANSWER ME!" Bella shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU DESERVE BETTER!"

"Then him?"

"THEN ME!" He kicked his feet, trying to loosen the grip the metal had on him, "I thought if I made you completely hate me, you'd stop caring, you'd move on, and when I noticed you did so easily it shocked me. Killing me as I watched you fall harder for him. It got out of hand, I'm sorry."

Bella stood there frozen, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No I heard you, it's just you've never said you were sorry for anything."

"Well I am now."

"We're turning you over to The Volturi. They adore people like you, people with powers and like humans more than lovely animals. Their your kind."

"Instead of killing me?"

"Instead of that."

"You like it better if I lived?"

She bit her lip, "I'd like it better if you were gone."

"When do I leave?"

"I'll know when Edward gets back."

"What is he doing?"

"Calling Alice."

"Oh…" He realized if this were to work out, of course Alice would of seen it and tried her best to make it possible.

Edward walked into the opening, "Of course she saw it."

Chuck looked away, "Good."

"They said they'd rather see you dead then in the same room as them. Aro loves Alice, but Alice explained what happened and when she mentioned your specialty they wanted you this instant. Your lucky."

"Really, when?" Bella asked.

"Now." Edward walked over to Chuck and started to pull away the layering metal.

"Now?!" Chuck asked, "How is this going to work out?"

"You'll know." Edward said looking at him.

"Follow me." Jane said from the side of the tree, "I was this close, this close to going home when I got a call saying I was to bring you too."

"I have to go with her?" Chuck asked.

"This or death." Bella smiled, "I'm happy with either."

"This."

"Good." A hollow feeling swelled up in her stomach as Chuck looked at her once more, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah…" He ran to her and placed a silent, light kiss upon her head, "Goodbye." He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "I am sorry." A second later he was back at Jane's side.

"Come on boy." Jane ordered, "Finally I'm going home." She turned back, "If you guys call, I will personally kill you."

Bella and Edward both smiled, "Just go."

Bella watched as he walked into the forest, he looked back once more, but when they made eye contact, Bella turned her back to him. She couldn't watch.

_Just leave_, She thought.

"Don't worry he is." Edward said comforting her. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"He's gone…?"

"They both are."

She looked up at him, "It's done."

"Over with."

"Forever…"

"And ever."

"I love you."

Edward smiled at her, "I love you too."

"Let's go to your house."

"Our house."

**

* * *

****PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Answer this question my dear

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I loved all the reviews. I actually think I broke a record! Yay me! Haha, anyway I hope you like this chapter, sadly this story is almost to it's end. Sorry to say. Lol, anyway go read.**

**And yep, I own nothing…still :)**

* * *

Edward held her hand tightly, he kept his eye on her as they walked human paced back to the house, "You don't feel like running?"

"You can if you want to." The words flew out of her mouth softly, her breath running out. The wind had picked up and blew the sweet, innocent smell of her towards his face.

He wanted to smile, to be happy that everything was over, done, settled, but if she wasn't happy, he couldn't be. They were one, a whole. If one were to feel something, instantly the other would too. They were connected like the love was in movies, except this wasn't a movie, it couldn't be stopped and played later. It was now, it was in their lives. Their life had been like a movie, playing over and over again, but now it felt like it had run out of tape, space, it was done. A new movie could be started, something that was happier, something the both of them could live with, their future up for them to see, to live. Nothing seemed to matter though, she wasn't happy. She was sad, for Chuck to leave or for the fact that the excitement and journey had now hit a dead end? Whatever it was, it bugged him. Not to know, except he could just listen to her thoughts to figure it out, but he tired to block them. He'd rather talk it out then just to listen to the words and images that floated around in her mind, only really making sense to her.

He didn't understand, he might have wanted to, but what she thought made no sense. He saw pictures of Chuck, then pictures of him. Pictures of her old friends, and pictures of the Cullen's. He saw her old house, and the new one they were walking to. It was like she was comparing the two lives and deciding which one was better. It was a bit late for that though, she was stuck with only one choose. She had waited to long and now it wasn't an option. Bella had one choice.

Edward.

And everything he came with. Everlasting life, a real family, sister's and brothers, love. Everything Bella wanted, he came with. He was a very detailed package that she just couldn't shipped back. He was laced with every portion that she had fantasied about, every touch that had her thinking nothing was better, every kiss that had her standing frozen when he pulled away.

Then what was her problem?

Maybe there wasn't a problem, maybe she was just going over everything that had happened, making sure she didn't miss anything. Anything that could ruin what she had created, what she had worked for. He knew she wanted everything prefect. That made sense, of course she wouldn't want something stopping this again. Of course she just wanted to be left alone.

If prefect was what she wanted, prefect was something she was going to get.

"What will make you happy?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"You know, what do you want? What would make you happier?"

She thought for a minute, "Nothing."

"Really? No, come on, what is it that you want?"

"Nothing honestly, I need nor want anything. I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand again, "Your thinking of things."

"I know." A small smile lined her face.

"Well tell me, I don't want to you to think it."

"…A kiss."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Well you should of said something." He stopped walking and spun her close to him. Her chest landing on his. He looked down and stared into her eyes, gathering every thought that filled up her mind, "That's not all you want you little liar." He smiled, "You weren't being honest."

"Well then you tell me."

"I'll show you instead." He leaned down and placed a soft, but passionate kiss on her pink lips. His hands ran up her back, tracing every bone that made her who she was.

Her hands laced with his hair, pulling him in more. Both needed no air, so space wasn't necessary. They could be as close as they wanted to be, and nothing human could stop them.

"Bella!" Jeana shouted.

"Of course something not human." Bella whispered under her breath. Edward smiled as he watched her turn around and greet her friend.

"I'm so glad your alright," She looked around, "Where is he?"

"Off." Bella hugged her, "He left."

Jeana's hands pushed away Bella, "You let him go?"

"Kind of."

"What?!"

"Well he went to The Volturi."

"Really?…" She asked.

"Yeah, he left will Jane, because of what he could do, they wanted him badly."

Edward walked up, "That means if Chuck tells them about you, they'll want you too and stop at nothing to achieve that goal."

"Thanks for telling me." Jeana smiled.

Bella pushed lightly into Edward's shoulder, "I was just warning her." He smiled.

"Anyway, it's done, over with. I'm free, we're free." Bella laughed.

Jeana let out a light sigh, "Finally."

"I know right."

"So where are you off to know?"

"Well I couldn't leave you alone." Bella looked up at Edward, _I can't do that to her, if the Volturi want her, I must protect her too. _

He nodded his head, "We have an extra room at the house if your interested."

"She's very interested." Bella spoke up quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade any of your privacy."

"Like we have any, everyone can hear everything anyway." Bella giggled.

Edward agreed, "True that."

"Well then, yeah I'd love to stay." Jeana jumped up and down, "I'll have to get my stuff from the house, and then sell the house," She thought for a moment, "I have a lot to do."

"And all the time in the world to do it." Edward said.

"Well then I'd better go start. I'll go pack my stuff, you want me to get some of yours?" She asked.

"I'll come by there later, there's something I have to do first."

"Or someone?" Jeana laughed, "Okay, I'll see you then." She looked at the both of them, "It's nice to know everything worked out and you two are like you should be. Together."

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

Jeana waved her hand, "Any day. I'll let you two go get settled in. Later."

"Bye." Edward said.

"Later." Bella joined in.

They watched as Jeana disappeared, Edward walked in front of Bella, "Something to do?" He asked.

"Yeah I do."

"And that is?"

"I'll show you." She mimicked. Her hands were back on his neck, as well as their lips locked on each other. He walked her back on to a tree and leaned in for the kisses that came.

Everything was better, they were together. They could now enjoy the moments they had together, knowing nothing could break them apart. It amazed Edward to how well and weird this had worked out. He had believed she hated him with all of her guts, he had been the one who killed her, he changed her and brought this hell on in the first place. From there on she meet new people and created new close friends. She made plans to destroy him.

Years and years passed and he was still on her mind, as she was on his. Even after everything, they both couldn't seem to get the other person out of their thoughts. So fate held it stance and brought them together. It also brought problems along the way, but it knew they could handle them. And they did, they worked through them, and now look where they were.

Both of them kissing like they had never before, Bella pinned against a tree. It's like everything that had happened just didn't exist any longer. It didn't matter.

They were invincible. Inside they threatened the outer force, telling it to bring it on, reminding it that they could stand anything, stay though anything.

It started to get rough, as Bella forcefully ripped each button off of his shirt. His hands let go off the tree and stopped hers, "What?" She asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, I just have this thought."

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking that we should wait to do this again."

"Till when?"

"I don't know, maybe after we're married…"

Bella gulped, "You really want to get married?"

"Of course I do, I love you Bella Swan and everything about you. Last time I couldn't stop and explain that I wanted to wait till you had my name. Now I have the will to stop and say, Bella," He reached into his pocket and grabbed the little black box. He slid down to one knee and looked up at her, "Will you marry me?"

The stone twinkled in the moonlight, her answer written across her face.

"I couldn't possibly say no to that face, or that body, or _that_ ring. Make way for Bella Cullen."

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	20. A dream come true

**Hey guys. Sorry about that last chapter, I forgot that I posted the authors note before and everyone who reviewed to that, couldn't review to the chapter that I wrote. But a big thanks to ****twilight-is-lovee**** for pm-ing her review to me. It meant a lot :)**

**Anyway no I don't now own and yes you should go read now!!**

* * *

"I think I should go and get some of my stuff now," Bella said looking down at Edward, "Just so I don't have to worry about it later." She smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as he fell on his butt.

"Why yes it is."

"Oh Bella." Edward grabbed her legs and pulled her down.

"Ah…" She laughed as she fell on his body that covered the ground. Their faces were inches apart when she spoke, "I'm glad your happy."

"I'm overly excited," He kindly kissed her lips, "I'm so freaking happy Bella."

"Don't hurt yourself now."

"Bella you don't get it, it's amazing!"

She laughed, "I know."

"It's just you said no before, now it's a yes." He pulled her tiny body closer and hugged her tighty.

"Man I really wish I could say, 'ow I can't breath,' but I can't."

He loosened his grip, "Sorry."

"No, I like it." Her teeth shinned as she smiled, "Your hugs are what's amazing."

"Thanks," Edward looked up at her, "Your beautiful."

"What can I say, I'm a Cullen."

He turned his head and laughed, "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

There was a little pause. Bella thought while Edward thought what she thought. It was like they were talking anyway. Neither minded, it was a prefect place to be, talking or not they were still by each other. Just the way they liked it. Close and personal.

"I should go help Jeana."

"Must you now?" He asked.

"Well what is better, getting it over with now and having the rest of eternity with you or making trips everyday for the rest of our lives?"

"Okay shoo, go." Edward joked.

Bella stood up and pulled him up with her, "I'll be back."

"You own my name."

"You own my heart."

They smiled to each other, Bella started to walk backwards, "Wait, the ring!"

"Keep it, I wouldn't want to lose it."

"Sure." He said looking at her, "It will be here waiting for you just like I will be."

"I'll be fast, I promise."

"Hurry along now."

Bella smiled and waved and ran into the forest. Finding her way to her old house wasn't hard at all. Chuck's smell still lingered on the trees and ground, all she had to do was follow the smell and it would lead the way for her.

It wasn't long until she was walking up the steps. She could hear boxes scraping along the floor of the room, _Jeana_. When she walked in she saw little containers everywhere holding clothing, bedding, lamps…

"Packing everything?" Bella asked.

Jeana turned around, "Maybe."

"Why?"

"What would I do with it anyway?"

"Keep it here when you try to sell the place."

"I don't know, I'll pack till I get tired of packing, then I will decided." She lifted a small lamp and placed it into the box.

"The Cullen's have lamps."

Jeana lifted the lamp out, "Fine."

Bella smiled and walked towards her room, "Throw me a box."

A brown flattened box flew her way, "There, and when your done tell me. We'll leave right a way. No time to feel things. No time to care…" Her voice drifted away as she packed.

"Got that right." Bella said as she turned into her room. Her hands fixed the box as she looked around. The big white doors stood still on the right wall. Her feet made light taping sounds as she walked over there and opened the doors. The box fell to her side as her fingers shifted through her clothes, pulling out the favorites and throwing them into the box.

A green shirt caught her eye as she pulled it out. It was from Chuck last Christmas, "Maybe Edward will buy you new shirts." Jeana said walking in, "The old ones aren't needed." She grabbed the green shirt and tossed it into the trash bag that laid by the door.

"Maybe…"

"Tell me what happened."

Bella pulled out a pair of jeans and dropped them, "He asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"And I said yes."

"Ah! Really, that's so cool." Jeana shouted.

"I think so too." Another clothing item fell into the box.

"Man…This is so neat."

"Haha, yeah it's pretty neat."

"Well, hurry up, he's probably missing you by now."

"Okay, I know Edward is more manly than that."

"It's not about being manly, it's about being in love." She said extending the last word.

_Love…_She thought, _I'm in love…I'm getting married to this guy I'm in love with…_ It seemed so fake to her, something so real others would think it was a lie. It made her so happy to know there was a real man waiting for her at her new home. A home with a family that cared and a fiancé that loved her so, so, so much. Her life was now in his hands and she loved every bit of that thought. Knowing him he was probably wishing she would come back.

* * *

"She needs to hurry." Edward whined.

"Oh calm down pretty boy." Emmett laughed, "Give her time. Trust me I know she's thinking about you."

* * *

_Oh Edward…_"Okay I'm done." Bella said happily.

"Good, me too."

"The tape?"

Jeana bent down and grabbed a roll of tape, "Right here." She said tossing it to her.

Bella pulled the tape along the edges, "We'll sell everything, the beds, couches, everything okay?"

"Everything…?…Fine."

"Don't be sad, everything is going to get better, for you and me."

"Well I know it is for you."

"What's that mean?"

"You don't have a giant group of blood thirsty vampires out to get you."

Bella picked up the box and walked out of the room, "Their not out to kill you."

"They could be," Jeana said hopping off of the bed and following her, "How do you know?"

"I just know. Get your box."

"Well they could come any minute."

Bella stopped walking and turned around to face her friend, "And _if_ they do, we'll be ready to fight, trust me I'm not going down without one."

"I know…I'm just worried."

"Well don't be, you'll be fine. Now let's go."

* * *

"Where should I put my stuff Mrs. Cullen?" Jeana asked politely.

"The third room on the right." Esme smiled.

"Thank you again."

"No thank you," Carlisle said, "You helped find my Alice."

Alice smiled from the corner, "Yes thank you."

Jeana nodded with a smile, "I'll go put my stuff down now." She walked up the stairs.

"Well you two? That's wonderful." Esme said happily, "Well Edward go help her get settled in."

"When's the wedding?" Alice asked.

"Um…I don't know." Bella said looking at Edward.

"Alice…no don't…"

"I think you should let me help plan this."

"Oh Alice!" Edward sighed, he grabbed Bella's hand and lead her up the stairs, "Just ignore her." He whispered.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from the lower level.

"This room right?" Bella asked.

"You remembered..."

"How could I forget?" Bella slowly opened the door.

"You can have the left side of my closet if you want."

"Yeah that'd be great." Bella walked over the doors and dropped her box down in front of it, "I'll undo that later." She sat down on his couch, "Whoo, you thirsty?"

He laughed softly, "I think there's something else we must do." Edward walked over to the dresser and pulled the box from the top, he then walked back to Bella and sat down besides her.

"The ring…" She smiled.

"Your hand please." She lifted her hand for him. Edward slipped on the diamond ring onto her fourth finger.

Where it would lay for eternity and never be removed. Where it would hold her together through the easy and the hard.

Where it would remind her she belonged.

Loved and Cared for.

Forgiven and settled.

With the man of her dreams, the man who she would care and love for, who she would hold together and make him feel that he belonged with her.

The two of them.

Forever and Always.

* * *

…The End…

****

**PLEASE REVIEW!! So yes, it is over, sadly. I think I left it off pretty well, but if anyone thinks that I should write about what happens to everyone, please tell me. I'm glad all of you enjoyed and reviewed. I am saddened it's over, but you know it was fun while it lasted. I loved writing for all of you. You guys are my biggest fans, thank you so much. **

**But be sure to Alert me, for this is not the last story I will be doing. If you liked my writing I'm pretty sure you'll like my other stories as well. **

**Thanks again.**


	21. Poll

I know alot of you guys have this story on alert, so i hope all of you read this. I have a new poll on my site, and I would be very thankful if all of you could go take it. I'm trying to figure things out and I think a poll is a great way to get a good result.

Please and Thank you's.


End file.
